The Coven
by HaikuForYou
Summary: Stiles is a witch but has the biggest responsibility an eighteen-year-old can have. AU fic. Witch!Stiles. StilesxDerek SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

The Coven  
>Chapter one.<p>

Stiles walked in his room throwing his bag full of heavy books on his desk chair. Exhaused by school and werewolf business he laid on his bed. _Fuck my life,_ Stiles thought. He hated having this much secret, not only secrets but also of who he really was, he couldn't even tell his best friend Scott. He just wanted to be normal, like every other 18 year old.

_And then there's Derek-Derek fricking Hale_. Derek was always being an asshole to Stiles for practically nothing. Always hitting, kicking or insulting Stiles. He was sick and tired of being the 'annoying, talk active, hyper on Adderall friend'.

_If they only knew._

Stiles awoke from his thought by footsteps on his roof.

_Great, just what I needed_

Stiles looked out of his window and saw Derek standing there with his usual glare at the younger boy.  
>Grunting the teen got of his bed and over to the window to open it. He stepped aside to let the wolf in. Stiles looked back at the door to see it was open. His dad was still at home and he didn't want his dad to overhear the kind of <em>bullshit<em> Derek was about say. Quickly looking back at Derek who was now sitting on Stiles bed he pointed at the door to silently mention to stay quiet before he closed the door. Derek gave him a single nod and Stiles went to close the door.

Turning back, he was face to face with Derek and being pushed against the door.

_Not again…_

"Why am I wanted in the state for murder?" Derek hissed trying for the Sheriff not to hear anything.

"Well," Stiles said trying hard not to piss of Derek, "Scott told my dad that it was you who killed those people in school. Because we thought you were dead so we saw nothing more to it than blaming a dead guy. Oh, by the way we thought you were dead, did I mention that already?" Stiles winced even before Derek could hit him. The odd thing was that Derek didn't even hit the boy. Stiles opened his eyes to look at the old male standing in front of him, shocked that he wasn't on the floor crying about his broken jaw. "Derek…?"

"Shut up Stiles!"

Stiles did as he was told. Derek walked back to the window stepping out with one leg. He paused to look back at Stiles. "Fix this," Derek growled, "or I _will_ rip your throat out."  
>And with that the wolf left.<p>

"Fix this or I will na-na-na." Stiles repeated with an annoyed tone.

"I heard that!" Derek yelled from outside from the teen's lawn

"Like I give a shit…" Stiles muttered hoping the wolf didn't hear it this time.

* * *

><p>Stiles awoke from the best sleep he had in a few days to the irritating sound of his alarm clock.<br>Stiles got up and glanced outside through sleepy eyes. He looked out to his dad's cop car already gone. He probably had to work the morning shift. He walked into the bathroom and stepped in front of the mirror looking at his reflection. He had dark bags under his eyes and just looked like he hadn't sleep in ages. Stepping away from the mirror, and his pathetic reflection, Stiles turned his shower on waiting for it to heat up. He stepped under the warm spray and gave a sigh of contentment.

_Stupid Scott, stupid Alpha, stupid Derek and stupid life._

Stiles felt drained even after he went to bed at 8:30.

_What does that stupid Alpha want with Scott. It's not like he's the best werewolf ever. If he wanted someone better why not just go with Derek instead. Derek… he'd be a better Alpha… I think.  
>Maybe a more sadistic one but definitely a better one. What would his pack look like? Pack…package I wonder if Derek's package is just as huge as he is. I would do anything to kneel before it, lips moist his eyes, full of lust, boring in to mine just as I lean forward and open my mouth wide enough to s-<em>

Stiles snapped out of his of thoughts and looked down to see his member throbbing, and screaming for release. He ignored it for the time, not wanting to masturbate on the thought of Derek, which quite frankly scared the crap out him, to be thinking that way of the wolf.

Stiles finished showering as quickly as he could. He grabbed his towel and dried of. Once dry he went to his room and put on his usual button-up shirt and plain white t-shirt underneath it and some jeans to go with the outfit. He all but ran down the stairs go get his car keys and out of the front door towards his Jeep.

Once inside he forgot his bag was still in his room, still in his desk chair where he had thrown it yesterday. Stiles really didn't want to waste any more time by running upstairs again so he looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone could see him for what he was about to do.  
>When Stiles saw nobody in sight he was engulfed by red flames draping over his entire body like wings made out of fire, leaving behind a few lost flames and disappeared with a faint crackling sound.<br>He reappeared with the same red flames not a second later but was now standing in his room.  
>Looking for his bag a moment he picked up his bag he disappeared almost instantly with the same flames and crackling sound and was again sitting in his car happy that he just saved three minutes with teleporting.<p>

Turning on the engine he sped off to school.

Arriving at school he saw Allison chatting away with Lydia while Scott stood there waiting for his best friend. Stiles felt bad for the pup so he got out of his baby and walked towards the group.

Halfway on the parking lot he was almost hit by Porsche.

_Fucking asshole!_

"Watch it, asshole!" Jackson yelled getting out of his car ready to beat Stiles to a pulp.

"Seriously? I should watch it? Why can't you drive like a normal person instead of some ass!"

Jackson clenched his fist and walked towards Stiles.

He pulled his fist back to hit Stiles but was caught by another hand.

"Jackson, you better not tried to hit by best friend?" Scott said eyes turning amber.

"N-no! Now let go of me y-you freak!"

Stiles always thought it was cute when Scott protected him. Even if he could kill his best friend with little to none effort.

"Scott," Stiles said calmly trying not to piss of Scott more so he won't shift, "you can stop now, I'm okay."

Scott didn't take his eyes of Jackson until he felt Stiles hand on his shoulder and felt his shift being suppressed. His eyes snapped at Stiles but the teen put up the most innocent face he ever saw.  
>Scott's wolf felt as if it had chains around its neck and was furiously being pulled back.<p>

Scott let go of Jackson's hand and Stiles let go of Scott's shoulder.

Jackson hurried to enter as Scott kept his eyes fixed on his best friend.

"_Stiles?_" Scott asked somewhat shocked.

"Yes, _Scott?_" Stiles asked mockingly on the same shocked tone.

"What the _hell _did you just do?"

"What did I do?" Maybe if Stiles played dumb long enough Scott wouldn't suspect anything about Stiles.

"You-you just…like, you know." Scott couldn't even make a coherent sentence.

"Eh…no I don't know, you know." Stiles said.

"Y-you like…pulled the wolf back-against its will."

Stiles held up his hands in defense. "Hey, I did nothing like that. Maybe your wolf is just smarter then you and knows when to stop."

Stiles walked away think he just dodged a bullet but Scott didn't believe anything that came out of his best friend's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah... this is my first ever writting fic. So a little kind. And review review review!**

Sorry for any mistakes in the story, I tried to get them all.


	2. Chapter 2

The Coven

Chapter 2

Stiles sat in his economics class feeling Scott's eyes in his back.  
>He turned in his chair facing Scott. "What?" Stiles asked looking straight in the pup's brown eyes.<p>

"Well, I just want to know how you did it." Scott said.

"Did what?" Stiles really thought that Scott believed him, but clearly he didn't.

"How you can lie to me even though your heart doesn't skip a beat or anything."

"I guess if my heart didn't skip a beat, I didn't lie. Don't you think?"

Scott narrowed his eyes, thinking about the words, it was the most logical explanation, but he still had his doubts. He shook his head lightly. "If you say so, Stiles. But I am your best friend, I trust you, and I hope you trust me too."

_Great he's playing the best friend card, _Stiles thought.

"I trust you too, bro."

"Good." Scott said with a small smile.

"Mr. Stilinski, Mr. McCall, I sincerely hope I don't interrupt your tea party but I would like to continue teaching the rest of the class." Coach Finnstock said.

"Sorry." Stiles and Scott muttered in unison.

As the final bell of day rang Stiles made his way to his locker, taking out books he had the next day and checking his schedule for any assignments he had. Closing his locker he jumped when Scott was standing next to him.

"Goddamnit Scott! Why can't you be like any other normal teen our age and not be all serial killer wolf?" Stiles hissed through his teeth clenching his shirt over his heart.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me." Scott said apologetically.

"Well I didn't. Now, do you want a ride home?" Stiles asked still a little freaked by what happened.

"Yeah, thanks bro. I can leave my bike at school and get a ride tomorrow morning, right?" Scott asked with hope in his eyes.

Stiles chuckled "Sure, lazy dog," Stiles said walking past Scott, "now heel."

Scott huffed, walking next to Scott "I hate those dog jokes. Don't make me be like Derek and threaten to rip your throat out."

"Nah, you're too cute." Stiles said pinching Scott's cheek.

"Fuck you, Stiles."

"Love you too bro."

Scott followed Stiles to his Jeep and got in, keeping a watching eye on his best friend. Scott thought the car had a weird scent to it. Like…_smoke._ "Stiles?" Scott asked.

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed, his attention on the road.

"Did something burn in your car? Like paper?" Scott said shifting in his seat to get a better look at Stiles.

Stiles stiffened, brain racing to think of a lie. He really thought his teleporting from this morning had already lost its scent but he forgot Scott's enhanced senses. "No, not that I know of. Maybe it's Derek's scent. Wouldn't think it would be too strange considering he lives in a burnt down house. And don't you dare tell Derek I just said that!" Stiles added in a panic.

"No, I won't dude, chill. And yeah, I guess you're right about his scent. It really is kind of smoky. We should really get him some air fresheners or something."

They both laughed at the comment.

They were riding for twenty minutes when Stiles turned the corner and was at Scott's house.

"Thanks again for the ride dude. I owe you one." Scott said smiling at his best friend.

"No problem, and next time try not kill Jackson on the school's parking lot. Try the locker room next time."

"I'll try and remember it. See ya in the morning. Don't forget to pick me up!"

"I won't. See ya."

* * *

><p>Scott waved Stiles off and waited outside to make sure his car was out of site before going to Derek.<p>

As soon as Stiles' car was out of sight and hearing Scott sprinted towards Derek hoping he had some answers. It felt like Scott was flying and before he knew it he was standing on the open field in front of the burnt down house.

"Derek!" the pup called out. "Derek I know you're there!" Scott sighed annoyed at the older male that ,he thought, almost loved playing these games. "Dere-"

"God, you're so annoying. You whiny little bitch." Derek said standing behind Scott leaning against a tree.

Scott spun around and looked at the older male with amusement. "You just made a – if I may add bad – dog joke. Are you becoming Stiles?"

"What the hell do you want Scott?" Derek hissed. He hated when the pup wouldn't cut to the chase and kept hogging his time. He had better things to do. Like surviving from those damn Argents.

"We need to talk about Stiles. I think he is hiding something big from us. Like he's-not-human big…I don't know how to explain this but-" Scott was cut off by a very angry Derek who apparently didn't like people to take their time to try and make a coherent sentence.

"Just say it already!" Derek yelled, causing the birds to flee the area surrounding them.

"Okay! Geez…this morning when I was at school, Stiles was almost hit by Jackson. Jackson came out his car yelling that Stiles should watch out, and Stiles yelled he should watch out. I heard Jackson's heartbeat rising and I knew something would go down so I told Allison and Lydia I would meet up with them inside. Then I ran up to Stiles and I was just on time on catch Jackson's fist from connecting to Stiles' nose. I was so mad that he would hit Stiles. I was so mad, Derek. I couldn't help it but," the younger boy couldn't look at Derek, not after he'd been told over a thousand times he should control his anger and therefor his shift, "but I almost shifted in front of him." He could hear the older wolf growl low and threatening.

"How many times have I told you to control your anger! Damn it, Scott. You could get us all killed with your temper! I should r-" Derek was angry – no pissed at Scott. How could Scott be so stupid?

"Rip my throat out," Scott said wanting to continue his story, "I know but that's not it. When I couldn't calm down Stiles put his hand on my shoulder and…it was like he chained my wolf…Stiles stopped my shift."

Derek gave Scott a sarcastic look as if the boy was going mental.

"Derek, I'm serious! Stiles stopped my shift!"

Derek knitted his brows together in thought.

"If, and I mean this very lightly, but if you are right…we could have a big problem." Derek said looking at the trees that were next to him, trying to avoid Scott's eyes.

"Derek…if you say big…what do you mean? Do you confront him or something?" Scott asked trying to look in Derek's eyes.

"No," Derek said shaking his head lightly, "we would need to kill him." Derek said little above a whisper looking in Scott's eyes.

Scott couldn't even move, couldn't even talk. He was too stunned to even blink.

He had to _kill_ Stiles?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 up. I already wrote this story until chapter 6 so I guess chapter three will be up somewhere next week.**

**And a very special thank you to all the people who reviewed, and the people who put this story on their story alert.**

**And of course don't forget to review review review review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Coven

Chapter 3

After Stiles dropped Scott at his home he was riding to his own. He felt so stupid. He made two mistakes in one day. First with forcing Scott's shift back and then the lingering scent of his teleport session this morning. He just couldn't believe it. After this many years of keeping his secret it took only one lazy moment for him to blow his cover.

"God I'm so stupid!" Stiles yelled at himself in his Jeep. He wondered if Scott would finally leave the subject alone and won't go asking any questions.

Stiles drove up his driveway, seeing his dad's cop car already there, and shut off the engine. Taking his bag from the backseat he got out his car and walked up to his door. Entering the house he saw his father sitting at the kitchen table reading some police files.

"Hey Dad, I'm home." Stiles said to his father giving the man a little wave.

"Hey son, had a good day at school?" Stiles' father asked with a smile, looking over his glasses to get a better look at his son, who looked tired.

Stiles sighed. "No, not really."

The Sheriff visibly tensed, shoulders squaring and eyes narrowing. "What did you do?"

"What-! Why do you always assume I did something? Why can't anything happen to me? Maybe _somethin_g happened to _me_! Don't you even care about me?" Stiles ranted, feeling slightly uneasy with father's presence.

"Stiles…did you…" Stiles' father asked, trailing off, knowing his son would know exactly what he meant.

Stiles let his head fall in shame. "Yes, sir. But it was to stop Scott from shifting! And I'm a hundred percent certain that he wouldn't go to Derek with the information."

"Well, that's not good, huh?" the Sheriff remarked dryly, "Could you tell me what happened?"

"It started this morning when I felt really lazy to go back to my room," Stiles began, telling everything. Almost being hit by Jackson, – which made his father pissed off and wanted Stiles to file a complaint – the argument he had with him, Jackson almost hitting the boy, – which got his father pissed off even more – Scott getting there before Jackson's fist connected with Stiles' face, and lastly stopping Scott from shifting.

"Have you lost your mind?" the sheriff screeched, feeling disappointed in his son. He really thought his son was mature enough to keep his secret from the werewolves, who would want to kill Stiles if they ever found out. The Sheriff promised his wife that he would protect their son, keep him from harm. But it was just a matter of time for him to get more involved in the supernatural world.

"Dad, really, I'm sorry. I can make them forgot if you want me to." Stiles said. Although altering memories was forbidden magic, it had major side-effects but he would use it if his father wanted him to. He wanted to make everything right again. He wanted his father to forgive him.

"Stiles, son, you don't need to do that. I guess this was bound to happen some time. If Scott has questions about what happened just tell him the truth. I know it's scary but…he is your best friend after all."

"Thanks dad." Stiles said softly. His father looked at the teen and opened his arms for Stiles to accept. Stiles hugged his dad and patted his back.

"No problem. Anyways, I have to leave for work now, food's in the microwave if you're hungry and there's money on the living room table if you want take out. I'll be gone for a few hours."

Stiles smiled and nodded at his dad. "Yeah, thanks again. I'll see you later."

The sheriff gave his son a reassuring smile. And with that, the Sheriff left the house.

Stiles heard his father's cop car drive away and he went to watch TV in the living room.

* * *

><p>"No!" Scott yelled his voice echoing in the woods, "I'm not killing my best friend!" Scott refused to even think about killing Stiles, his friend he had known for practically his entire life. He had even shared a box with Stiles when they we're still in diapers and went to the same pre-school. They were always together even though, lately, he wasn't giving Stiles much of his attention due to school and ,perhaps, Allison, but he knew Stiles was everything but evil.<p>

Derek sighed. He knew that the pup would make this a problem. He didn't even know that someone could ever push the shift back, let alone a human. _A human._ Was Stiles even human? "Scott, if he really pushed your shift back we should keep an eye on him. He can be even more dangerous to us than the Alpha- hell, maybe even more dangerous than the hunters. It's because we don't know with what we're dealing with here. You have to observe him, spy on him to see if he does anything else…that's supernatural. Got it?" Derek said on an eerie tone.

Scott thought that if he didn't do as Derek told him, the man would do it himself and kill Stiles without hesitation. "Y-yeah…yeah, got it. Spy on Stiles for anything out of the ordinary."

"Good, and be sure he doesn't suspect you of anything. Or I will have your balls." Derek said feeling a little better that Scott would check on his best friend. He didn't really want to kill the teen even though he should, but for all he knew the boy could be working with the Argents. Stiles had something…special to him that Derek could not completely hate.

"Yes, sir." Scott said mockingly saluting Derek. He resented spying on his best friend. But it was better than getting him killed.

Scott's phone vibrated in his pocket. Taking out his pocket he looked at the display and saw he had a text from Stiles.

Opening the text message he glanced at Derek for a second and read it out loud.  
>"Hey Scott, I think we need to talk. Can you be here in an hour or so?"<p>

He was hoping Derek wouldn't go with him so that he couldn't scare Stiles and be apprehensive to tell.

"You should go." Derek said with a stony face.

"Alone?" Scott asked just in case.

"Yes, alone. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No I'm good, thanks. So…I'll be going now." Scott said pointing his thumb backwards ready to bolt out of the woods and to Stiles' place.

"Better not blow this." Derek said.

Scott was standing in front of Stiles door. He knocked and the Sheriff came to open the door.

"Scott. Stiles is waiting for you upstairs." The Sheriff said with a weak smile. He knew what Stiles wanted to tell Scott. Although he knew Scott would accept it, he still didn't trust that he wouldn't tell Derek. Stiles told him all about Scott getting bit by a werewolf, getting trained by Derek Hale and all the attacks going on, and, by what he heard and knew, Derek wasn't a friendly guy.

"Thanks, Mr. Stilinski." Scott said walking past the man. He walked up the stairs he was about to knock on Stiles' bedroom door when he heard his voice.

"Just come in, butt face." Stiles said from in the room.

Scott peaked in the room to check if Stiles wasn't doing anything inappropriate. What he saw was even more shocking than he thought it would be; Stiles sitting on his bed. Reading a book.

"Stiles," Scott asked worriedly, "are you okay?" He never thought he would see his best friend reading a book on his own. Taking a better look he noticed the words on the cover. They weren't English. Or any other language he understood.

Stiles put his book under his pillow, looking at Scott. He had to tell him now or he would never have the courage to do it another time. "Yeah, I'm okay. Take a seat." Stiles said pointing at his desk chair.

"What's going on?" Scott asked, sitting down in the chair, now really scared that Stiles was some scary supernatural wolf hunter. "Are you going to kill me?"

Stiles chuckled. Scott was always the drama king, always thinking the worst of the situation. "No, I'm not going to kill you Scott," Stiles said looking at his best friend, "not if you be a good boy and don't give me any reason to." Stiles added with a smirk.

Scott was shocked that Stiles heartbeat didn't even skip a beat or slow down indicating that Stiles was lying.

_Could he really kill me?_

"So, Stiles…what did you want to talk about?" Scott asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Scott what I'm about to tell is a secret. You can't tell anyone. Not even Derek. I'm telling you this because I trust you."

"'Kay. You can trust me with this." Scott said truthfully.

"You remember you said I stopped your shift and I said I didn't do anything?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "Well, I lie-"

"I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Scott said, happy that he hadn't lost his mind. Scott froze remembering Derek's words, not hearing anything else anymore. It was true that Stiles stopped the shift; he had to kill his best friend.

"-tell anyone. Are you even listening, Scott?" Stiles inquired angry, finally getting through Scott's mind.

"Sorry. What?" Scott asked apologetically.

Stiles sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I said I need you to not tell anyone, because I really don't want _them_ to know."

"Yeah bro of course." Scott said knowing Stiles was talking about the Argents. The Argents liked killing a little too much.

"Wait...just one more thing." Stiles said looking out of the window folding his arms over his chest.

"And that one thing might be?" prolonging his sentence.

"I'm a witch." Stiles said looking from the window into Scott's eyes, seeing them widen to an almost comical size. In any other situation he would laugh his ass off, but this wasn't the time for laughter.

Scott looked at Stiles as if he would start burst out laughing. But he didn't he kept staring him in the eyes.

A witch. _Life just keeps getting greater._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey people. Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter! My beta (primavera15) and I had some...really dumb but funny stuff to get over with, I don't blame her though (I hope it's a she or else I'm in soooooo much trouble).**

**So I hope you liked this chapter if not...well...sorry :(**

**One mo' thing: Check out my beta's stories especially First Time for Everything; it's motherfudging awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Coven

Chapter 4

Scott looked at his friend, shocked at what he just heard. His best friend, the boy he knew for his whole life. He was a witch? How did not notice? He was with Stiles almost every day. "You're a witch? Why didn't you tell me years ago? You could have told me sooner!" Scott said feeling betrayed by Stiles.

"I couldn't tell you. My dad s-" Stiles said being cut off by a very angry Scott.

"Your dad knows?" Scott exclaimed. This was getting more frustrating by the minute. Stiles' father knew about this, not that would be a strange thing. But did that meant the Sheriff knew more than just his son being a witch. "Does your dad know I'm a werewolf?" Scott asked.

Stiles nodded. He wanted to tell Scott years ago but his dad wouldn't let him. Something about protecting him because of his family. When he was little he didn't understand the words, but now he understood them and wanted to be a child again. When Stiles turned seventeen he was saddled with the biggest responsibility he would have for the rest of his life. He thought about telling Scott, but found that he could better tell him another time. He had enough to take in for one day.  
>"Yes, Scott. My dad knows everything. And for the follow-up question you will most definitely ask; yes, my father is a witch too, but not a very strong one after he gave me the family magic."<p>

Scott couldn't believe it. His best friend lied to him his whole life. But he guessed he had a good reason for doing so. For one, his dad made him so he couldn't be mad at him. Second, he told him now so that meant he trusted him. "Kay…wow…I mean I knew something was wrong, but I didn't know it would be this big." Scott said, chuckling nervously.

Stiles got up from the bed and walked over Scott. He patted his shoulder, and give him a big smile, Stiles big brown eyes twinkling. "You took it better than I thought you would, bro. I kind of expected you to faint. But since you're a werewolf maybe you have more of an…-"

"Anti-faint-protection-for-weird-and-scary-supernatural-stuff?" Scott said being his old self again.

Stiles could barely hold his laugh. "Yeah, something like that." He said, lips twitching.

"Okay dude, I better get going home," Scott said looking at Stiles' alarm clock, "holy shit, it's almost midnight." Scott said looking back at Stiles. Scott eyes had the same comical size like a few minutes ago.

Stiles burst out laughing, first the stupid comment of his 'protection' and now his big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"What 'cha laughing at?" Scott asked eyeing Stiles suspiciously.

"Whew…" Stiles sighed whipping away his tears "I'm laughing at you. You're just so Scott-ish."

Scott smiled. Now he and Stiles really didn't have any secrets between them. The only thing now was Derek. "Stiles…I may have told Derek about what happened at school." Scott said, looking down to his shoes.

Stiles looked at Scott. He couldn't blame him, he would've done the same if something was wrong with Scott. He would have to handle Derek later. "No problem. I would've done the same. If he wants to know something just send him to me. If Derek gets up in my face, I'll just kick his ass." Stiles said.

Scott got up from the chair and walked to Stiles bedroom door. "Thanks again for telling me. I appreciate it." Scott said with a faint smile.

"Nah, don't mention it. Guess if I didn't tell you, you would've found out yourself and would be even more pissed. I don't want to lose my best friend." Stiles said standing behind Scott.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you in the morning then." Scott said from halfway down the hall.

"I'll try!" Stiles yelled at him.

* * *

><p>Stiles dropped face down on his bed. Letting out a scream of frustration he heard his father knock on his door.<p>

"Stiles? Can I come in?" the man asked.

"Yeah, sure, it's open." Stiles said, still with his face in the pillow.

Stiles' father came in his room and sat in the chair where Scott just sat. "Jesus, that boy's got a warm ass. The chair is still hot." Stiles' dad said, trying to lighten the mood even if it took some stupid joke. But, hey, it worked, because Stiles was laughing in his pillow. "Come on son, no need to suffocate yourself." He said tugging at Stiles' leg.

"Fine." Stiles said turning on his back. "What's the problem, dad?" Stiles said with closed eyes.

"There's no problem. If anything I'm proud of you." He said.

"Proud?" Stiles asked frowning.

"Yes, proud that you told Scott. Even though I told you years before you couldn't. Guess it kind of is my fault, in a way." The Sheriff said looking at his hands.

"Dad I know you did it to protect me. So I can't really be mad at you." Stiles said opening his eyes, connecting them with his father's, wanting him to know how serious he was about not being mad.

"Thanks. You need to get some sleep, you have get up early tomorrow." Stiles' father said standing up from his chair to give him a kiss on his forehead. "See you in the morning."

"Good night dad." Stiles said smiling.

"Night." the man said quietly before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

><p><em>Stiles and Derek were lying on Stiles' bed, naked and breathing heavily. Derek kissed Stiles in his neck, sucking gently at his skin. His hands stroked every part of Stiles' upper body. His chest, his arms, his abdomen. His hands gently massaged every part of teen feeling the muscles twitch under his hands. His hands slid down lower Stiles' body massaging his thighs and his ass. Stiles moaned as Derek squeezed his ass, his mind hazy with lust and desire. <em>

_Stiles felt Derek's middle finger at his entrance. Derek finger entered and started stretching the teen's hole. Stiles gasped when he felt the most arousing feeling in his groin. Derek smirked knowing he found the teen's prostate and kept brushing against it a few more times. After Derek knew the boy was stretched enough he added another finger. Stiles hissed at the burning sensation. Derek waited until Stiles relaxed to continue moving his fingers. Derek scissored Stiles' ass making him whimper and moan. Stiles let out a whine when he felt Derek's fingers pull away. _

_Derek kissed him, his tongue poking out and liking the teen's lips asking for entrance. Stiles opened his mouth slightly to allow Derek's tongue to explore his mouth. Stiles felt Derek shift on the bed to line himself with Stiles. He felt Derek's cock nudging his entrance. When Derek breached the tight ring of muscle it took a lot of strength to not just thrust trough, he had to make sure that Stiles wasn't in much pain. When Stiles gave Derek soft pat on the small of his back he knew he could finally move. He started out with slow and long thrusts that were so slow it was almost excruciating to continue this pace. _

_After a while Derek's thrust began to quicken, becoming shorter, more powerful. Stiles was clinging to Derek, begging him to go harder, needing to feel him deeper inside of him. Derek's thrust became wild, short and hard that caused the bed to continuously hit the wall. _

_Stiles was so close, he knew Derek was too because his thrust became more erratic. Stiles couldn't stop his orgasm anymore, he had to come. Derek came inside Stiles with a loud, low moan. That sent Stiles over the edge and he had the most intense orgasm he had in his life._

* * *

><p>Stiles shot up from his dream. He was still shaking, he hadn't had a wet dream in ages, but it never was about a man, and <em>never<em> Derek Hale. Stiles lifted his sheets to look at his softening member, he had come all over his stomach and thighs. Stiles grunted and looked at his alarm clock. _5:43 AM._ Great. The teen got up, he went to his bathroom and cleaned himself. Returning to his room he took his sheets and put them in the laundry basket. Taking a new set of blankets he sighed, this was the second that Derek popped into his mind. "What is wrong with me?" Stiles said. He looked at his clock again 5:59. He could get another hour and a half of sleep before he had to wake up, but he didn't want to go to bed again. He didn't need another dream of Derek, no matter how good that orgasm felt. _No! Don't think about it and go to sleep again! _He thought to himself. He got in bed, shifted in a comfortable position and doze off almost immediately.

* * *

><p>Derek opened his eyes, blinking away his hazy vision. Did he just <em>really <em>dream about fucking Stiles Stilinski? The dream felt so real, so lively. It was like he could _feel_ Stiles. Feel kissing him, feel fucking him and feel coming inside him. Derek looked down and saw that his cock was still half hard, come covering his abdomen. He squeezed the base of his cock, spontaneously bucking forward. He bit his lip to contain a moan that came deep from his chest.

Derek felt angry with himself. How could he dream about Stiles? He hated the kid, the annoying hyper-active, talk-active kid. He couldn't possible fall i- _no! I can't think about that! He's possibly another kind of supernatural werewolf hunter. I already made that mistake once. But what if he isn't a hunter? Then I still can't care for him!_ Derek growled. He got up to clean himself up. He would have to go for an extra-long run, and possibly do twice as many push-ups and pull-ups to get the boy of his mind.

Could he actually be falling in love with a possibly dangerous person, _again?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...whaddaya think? :3**

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update on my story but I was really busy with school and all that, but thank y'all for sticking with me.  
>And I know...the chapters are short but I <em><span>promise<span>_ they _will_ be longer in the furture. **

**And thank you my lovely beta primavera15 for sticking with me too, you rock.**

**And don't forget to review review review...or else. Else what? Exactly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So...this is awkward...remember me? So first of Happy New Year? I know I'm late but I don't care. I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but my laptop last year and I just got it back, and the first thing I wanted to do was update my story.  
>I have no more excuses for neglecting my story so badly. Except for school. School is SUCH a bitch.<strong>

**And thank you primavera15 for still being my beta, you are the best.**  
><strong>And thank you reviewers and readers for not forgetting me, I love you all.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Coven<p>

Chapter 5

Derek was running for two hours straight. His lungs were screaming in pain for him to stop, but he welcomed the pain. Pain was the only thing that made him forget about Stiles. Tonight Stiles and Scott were coming over to his place because he had another training session with the pup. Maybe then he could ask- no, demand Stiles to tell him what his secret is. If the boy refused, maybe he would just have to force it out of him. Derek smirked; he finally had a reason to beat the boy to a pulp.

Derek stopped at the lake in the woods. Looking at his reflection he saw he was drenched in sweat. He took off his grey sweater and pants revealing his perfectly trained body. He jumped in the lake and washed himself clean. Even though he had a working shower at home the lake felt different against his hot skin. Fresher almost. Floating on his back he looked at the blue, cloudless sky. Derek sighed. Why had the weather to be so perfect while he was feeling like shit? He felt that the world was laughing in his face. Derek mentally kicked himself for feeling this way. It was all Stiles' fault. He was causing the strange dreams and now he could barely get him out of his mind.

After a while, Derek got out of the lake. Not wanting to get back in the sweaty clothes, he took them in his hand and started walking towards his house, naked.  
>Derek didn't really care, didn't care that maybe someone could see him. He didn't have anything he was ashamed of. He worked hard for his body. If anything, he was happy to show it off from time to time- not that he would admit it to anyone.<p>

Arriving at his house he took a minute to study it. It was burnt down, ugly and scary. And it happened because of him, all because he fell in love with the wrong person.

Shaking his head he entered his house. Going upstairs he went to his bathroom and threw his sweat drenched clothes in the laundry basket. Going back to his room - which he renovated and now looked like this part of the house has never been touched by the fire - and took a fresh pair of black pants and a grey t-shirt. He wasn't a fan of colours, not anymore. Derek glanced outside and figured it would be around 2 o'clock. Scott and Stiles would be coming in about an hour and a half. Derek had nothing better to do so he went downstairs and sat on the couch thinking about nothing in particular.

* * *

><p>"Stiles…" Scott whispered, not wanting the teacher to overhear. They were sitting in math class and Scott was sitting next to Stiles so they could talk easier.<p>

"Yes?" Stiles asked a little annoyed. Scott was asking all kinds of bullshit questions about witches. Stiles was shocked that Scott asked such stupid questions. Usually it would be him that would ask them. It was like they switched bodies.

"Do witches also have heightened senses?" Scott asked enthusiastic.

"No, Scott. We do not." Stiles said looking at his paper trying to solve a math problem. "Well… not like werewolves. Witches can use magic for that kind of stuff, but it doesn't work for long. Maybe ten to twenty minutes." Stiles said without looking from his paper. That damn math problem was way – _way – _too hard. That, or he couldn't pay attention.

"Dude! That's awesome!" Scott exclaimed a little too loud.

"Mr. McCall I'm glad you're enjoying math class, but try to contain yourself. I would still like to teach the others who don't like math." The teacher said, his words oozing sarcasm.

"Sorry…" Scott mumbled. Stiles snorted next to him. He sent his best friend a glare.

"Hey don't look at me like that, sour wolf. Not my fault you talk loudly now." Stiles said finally looking up to Scott.

Scott huffed and went to solve the math problem, not wanting to get detention. But suddenly a question popped in his head. "Stiles?" He asked quietly.

Stiles looked up from his paper, "What?" he asked bluntly.

Scott hesitated to ask the question but he really didn't want to go through it alone. "Can you bring me to Derek's after school?"

Stiles heart began to race. _Derek._ The same Derek that wanted nothing more than to kill him. The same Derek he had a dream about this morning. But he knew Derek could help Scott helping with his hairy problem. Stiles mentally laughed. "Yeah, sure. But if he does something I don't like he will die tonight." Stiles said with a serious face.

"Thanks," Scott said smiling, "he won't do anything…I hope." Scott's smile was replaced with a frown. He really wished that tonight might go without any trouble.

The final bell of the school day rang and everybody fled the classroom as if it was contaminated with deadly bacteria.

Scott and Stiles were walking through the hallways in silence when Stiles broke it. "Did you tell Derek about me?" he asked keeping his eyes forward.

Scott looked at his best friend for a moment. Why can't Derek know anyways? "No, I didn't tell him. I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Okay. I think he may want answers." That was the only thing Stiles said until they were seated in his Jeep, and the long ride to the Hale property.

* * *

><p>"Come on Scott! Use all your senses not just strength!" Derek yelled at the pup. God he was annoying, just like Stiles. But the weird thing was that the boy was actually quiet and just watching. He could feel the teens eyes burning in his back, it made it hard to concentrate knowing the teen was watching. "Okay, take a break," Derek said to Scott, "run 20 laps around the house, and come back so we can continue training."<p>

"You call that a break? Are you fucking kidding me?" Scott yelled, looking at Stiles for back up. Stiles just shrugged. Scott let out a loud angry groan and started running.

Derek turned to Stiles and tried his best not too just attack the boy. He wanted to play this smart.

"So," Derek said walking toward Stiles with intimidating steps, "are you going to tell me what you are or do I have to force it out of you?" Derek said stopping a few feet from Stiles who was sitting on the hood of his Jeep.

"Hmm...the second one sound way more fun." Stiles said looking Derek straight in the eyes.

Derek was taken aback by Stiles' words for a second but recovered almost instantly. He shifted into his wolf from, his eyes glowing an electric blue and baring his white, sharp fangs.

Stiles just chuckled which made Derek angrier. Stiles got of his Jeep's hood and looked at Derek. Stiles pupils turned white. The color of his irises changing from his usual brown eyes to a shimmering gold in the middle fading to blood red on the outside.

Derek thought Stiles eyes were beautiful if he saw them any time other than this one, now they just looked frightening.

Scott was looking from next to the Hale house not wanting to get in the middle of this, hoping he was far enough to not be hit by anything that Stiles could send flying. This could end very badly.

Derek was getting more pissed off by the second. Stiles wasn't human, so he was a treat after all. He lunged at Stiles but just when he was close enough to dig his claws in Stiles' jugular there was the most strongest gust of wind he ever felt that blew Derek back making him fly backwards through the air. Derek crashed through his own front door and landed on the stairs, making them break and splinter from the power of the impact. He looked up to see Stiles already standing in front of him, eyes back to brown again and holding his hand out.

"Sorry 'bout that, Derek. It wasn't supposed to be that hard." Stiles said, looking – surprisingly – actually sorry.

Derek refused to take Stiles hand and got up on his own. He looked at his clothes and saw there were cuts in it. Like someone stabbed him with a knife. He peeked at the teens clothes and saw they were intact, like nothing even happened to him. Derek growled. How could he have been beaten so easily. "What are you?" Derek asked through clenched teeth, looking straight in Stiles eyes, challenging him. His wolf wanted to come out again and adjust the place the two of them had.

"A witch." Stiles said simply, shrugging one shoulder and looking away. He knew that he wouldn't have to explain the situation for long to Derek because...Derek was Derek.

"So what do you want from us?" Derek almost demanded. He wasn't trusting Stiles. Not even for a bit.

"Excuse me?" Stiles asked narrowing his eyes. "I've been a witch longer than Scott's been a werewolf. Way longer. Even before _you_ came in the picture!" Stiles was angry now. How could Derek think that he was an enemy?

"Whatever. But if I find out you're working with the Argents," Derek said, Stiles rolled his eyes, "I will kill you in your sleep."

Stiles didn't know how he could get if through Derek's thick skull that he wasn't the enemy here or that he worked with the Argents. Stiles sighed. "Listen, Derek, _if_ I was working with the Argents…you would be long gone." Stiles said with a cold stare. He turned to see Scott standing in the doorway.

"Hey dude…that was fucking badass." Scott said with a big goofy smile.

Derek glared at Scott and growled. He wanted to just kill something, get rid of his anger. But the power Stiles possessed did something to Derek. He wasn't as protective of him anymore because he knew the kid could defend himself, from anyone. The knowledge turned him on a bit.

_Wait, what?_

Stiles laughed though, he kind of liked being badass, maybe he was getting a big head, but he couldn't deny it was fun to be more powerful than the almighty Derek Hale. "Thanks. I try my best." the boy said bowing holding one arm in front of his abdomen.

Derek looked at his clothes again and growled. He knew he didn't wear a lot of different kind of clothes, but he was still pissed that Stiles did this.

Stiles turned to Derek and looked at his clothes. They were a mess. You could see more skin then actual clothing. That beautiful, tanned skin…and those abs. Those perfectly formed abs. He could also see Derek's muscular chest and his bulging biceps. Stiles snapped out of his trance as Derek kept staring at the boy.

_Oh god, I hope he didn't see that. _

"Uh…Derek…do I need like to y-you know. Fix them?" Stiles asked wiggling his finger to Derek's clothes licking his dry lips absently. Stiles felt his face heat up, as he avoided looking at Derek's body. He was suddenly fascinated with the stairs that were behind the werewolf.

"Yes." Derek hissed. He could smell the arousal of Stiles, and it turned him on. His wolf wanting to pounce on the teen and take him, ravage him. He wanted Stiles to fall apart in his arms, moan his name when he came. He tried to push the wolf back but it didn't want to go back that easily. It was howling for Derek to listen and take the boy, take what was his.

Stiles stepped closer and mumbled some words in a weird language. His eyes turning back to the almost demonic state for a second. Derek found something dangerous yet loving about those eyes. Derek knew for sure that those eyes could kill.

Stiles stared at Derek a few seconds. When the wolf said nothing and only kept staring back Stiles frowned. "Thank you Stiles. Oh you're welcome Derek, it was a pleasure to do it since it was my fault. Oh no problem Stiles, I forgive you." Stiles said, playing both roles, "That's how normal 'thank you's usually go."

"Why would I thank you when it was clearly your fault?" Derek snapped

"I said I was sorry! And you forgave me because I pretended I was you! So don't be bitchy" Stiles said. He chuckled. The good thing about being able to kick Derek's ass was making dog jokes and not being threatened with limbs coming off your body. He could enjoy this. He could enjoy this _very much._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go: Chapter 5! Like? Dislike? Tell me in the reviews!  
><strong>**I'll try and upload another chapter next/this week (depends on how you see it) but I can't promise alot. But it sure won't take me a month or more like last time...  
>I'll see you all later! And I love y'all :) <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The Coven Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Practice was the only time, Stiles wished he was dead. He hated practice; it wasn't like he would ever get to actually play anyway. The coach was intent on keeping him as a bench warmer. But today coach decided to make him do laps around the field.<p>

Stiles hated being unappreciated too. He knew he could score a few goals against another team, he wasn't completely useless as the coach thought he was (as everyone besides Scott thought). Panting he did his seventh lap, his lungs hurting like hell.

"All right ladies, huddle up!" the coach yelled, blowing his whistle from the center of the field.

Everybody came together, panting and sweat glistening on their faces, even on Scott. And that said something.

"I need you all to be more aggressive for next week's game or else we will lose! And I don't like teaching losers! Are you ladies losers?" the coach yelled. It was a sucky pep-talk but the team didn't mind as they all yelled 'no, coach'.

The coach talked about working on weaknesses for a while before he dismissed them to the locker room.

While Stiles undressed, he found himself drifting to later that night. It was full moon, and he would be 'out' trying to help Scott with his other self. And even maybe get the Alpha who would also be out tonight, hunting innocent people. Stiles blew out a tried breath and took his shower gel and towel, heading for the showers.

Looking for an empty stall he only found one next to Jackson. Licking his lips, he mustered all his courage and stepped inside the stall, turning the shower on. He tried his best to make this his record time shower. He didn't like being near Jackson with clothes on, so he certainly didn't like it any better without any at all. Almost finished, he had a feeling someone was watching him. He slowly glanced over to find Jackson watching him. Feeling self-conscious, he covered his privates a little. "Is there a problem Jackson?" Stiles asked, sounding a lot more confident than he actually was.

"I want to talk to you later. Come sit with me during lunch. Don't and I will tell Scott you told me his secret and I might…accidentally mention to Allison that Scott has quite hairy problem" Jackson whispered, smirking.

Stiles froze. Jackson knew. He knew about Scott. Stiles tried to play dumb even though it hadn't worked in the past. "Hairy problem?" Stiles asked putting his acting skills to work. "You mean like his pubes?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jackson asked irritated. He knew that Stiles knew about Scott. The idiot had to. The two were like Siamese twins.

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess it is a bit bushy in the…south. And don't worry I already told him to do something about it." Stiles had the most innocent look on his face as if he would start crying if Jackson said anything wrong. Years of hiding helped his acting skills, Johnny Depp had nothing on him.

"You can't fool me Stilinski. You're lucky we're not alone or I would beat the shit out of you!" Jackson hissed. Jackson was seething inside. He knew exactly what was Scott's secret, he knew it had something to do with Derek Hale. Stiles and Scott were way too close with the man. Jackson wasn't stupid. After all, Scott suddenly became an immensely good player overnight. He wanted in too.

"I will tell Scott to go get himself waxed at the salon today. Sometimes so much hair grosses me out too." Stiles said throwing his hands up in the air wildly. He then turned off the water and grabbed his stuff, tying his towel around his waist as he walked back to his locker. Drying off, he kept glancing at Jackson who was across the room staring at him. He sent him a wave and smiled to himself. Oh yeah, Johnny Depp totally had _nothing_ on him.

Walking out the locker room and into the school's hallway Stiles went straight for the cafeteria. He saw Scott sitting with Allison and Lydia. Wait, Lydia was there too? She never sat with them during lunch. She sat with Jackson, Danny, jocks and the other popular kids in the school. Paying for his burger, French fries and water, – because he needed something healthy in there – he walked over to the table Scott and the rest were sitting

"Hey guys." Stiles said casually sitting next to the strawberry blond who said nothing and just kept eating her lunch as if Stiles didn't exist. He loved her so much and it kind of hurt she was ignoring him but lately he didn't care. Maybe it was because he was used to it… or maybe it was because he didn't feel like he was in love with her anymore…which would be completely mind blowing, utterly strange, and probably meant the world was ending.

"Hey Stiles." Allison said with a smile. The girl was so sweet, maybe a little too sweet. Being with her and Scott together made him a little sick. They were so sappy, it made puppy look like those alien monsters from _Aliens vs. Predators. _

"Sup Stiles?" Scott asked holding on to Allison's hand. If it got any worse, he would be willing to sit by Jackson.

"Well besides that fact that Jackson," Stiles said which made Lydia tense, her fork hanging mid-air above her salad for a second before continuing eating, poking her fork a little too hard in her salad, "is a total prick…I'm good."

"What did he do this time?" Scott demanded ready to jump up and punch Jackson in the face.

"Nothing I can't handle." Stiles said a little too confident which made Lydia snort. Stiles turned his to Lydia but her salad was far more interesting than looking up. He turned to Scott and Allison who looked just as put off as Stiles. _What's wrong with her?_ He mouthed to them, they both shrugged. Stiles looked down at his untouched lunch, suddenly not hungry anymore even though the buttery toasted bun at the top looked tempting. Ah– there it was! His hunger was back. Two minutes later, his burger and half of his fries were gone.

"You're nasty, man." Scott said making Stiles smirk.

* * *

><p>Stiles sat in his chemistry class, nearly falling asleep, only to be woken by a pen to the head. His head snapped up looking around but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.<p>

Danny was sitting in front of him actually paying attention. Danny somehow reminded him of Jackson which reminded of Lydia. The poor girl had been so upset even though she didn't show it. He knew how she felt. He felt the same for her since kindergarten. So he kind of felt sorry for her.

Stiles leaned forward and tapped Danny's should making him jump a little and glare at him which kind of reminded him of Derek. "What is it Stiles?" Danny asked, a little annoyed.

"Do you know what's up between Jackson and Lydia? Because when I was talking about Jackson, Lydia got all tense and quiet as if she was hiding something." Stiles said in one breath.

"How could you not have heard about that?" Danny narrowing his eyes, "They broke during second period, the rumor is going crazy. Jackson told me he was losing some dead weight for the plans he had, or something like that."

Dead weight? Plans? What is Jackson up to? "Huh, Jackson is such a douche, no offense Dan."

"None taken," Danny said looking down, "it's just like I don't know him anymore, like someone took over his body. I don't know what's gotten into him."

Stiles felt bad for Danny. He went through the same thing with Scott; he changed and he didn't know how to handle it but they're almost just as close as they had been if it wasn't for Allison. But Stiles guessed he was cool with that. "Don't worry Dan. After a month or something, he'll be back on his knees begging for your forgiveness." Stiles said with a wink.

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, well, let's hope for the best."

Stiles now had to look after Jackson before he got himself into trouble. Great, he was turning into Nanny McPhee, all he needed were the warts and big nose. He gave Danny one last smile before turning to his work again. Chewing on a pen he concentrated on his work, it would be an easy task for him but his mind wasn't trying to help.

* * *

><p>"I'm helping you tonight." Stiles said walking next to Scott – who was texting like a mad man on his cell phone – towards his car on the school's parking lot.<p>

"Hmm? Yeah, sure." Scott said absently, his full attention focused on his phone. He was probably texting Allison.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 6 six then! Make sure you're ready by then. I want to try something for tonight." Stiles said rubbing his hands together with a devious smile.

"Yeah. Ready at six- dude! Did you know Allison totally hates chick flicks? She's really cool!" Scott said waving his phone in the air.

He gave his best friend his best wildly fake smile as he talked in a best girly voice he could muster, "Oh my god, Scott! I didn't know that! Now I can move on and plan that slumber party I always wanted to do with Lydia and Allison! We're gonna paint our fingernails and do each other's hair!" he rolled his eyes.

"You're such an ass sometimes." Scott said, smirking lightly.

Stiles rolled his eyes again. They arrived at his car moments later and unlocked his door. He paused when he saw Scott standing in front of the door, still texting.

Stiles sighed in disbelief. Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. He smirked mischievously as he briefly looked around to see if anybody was around. When he saw the coast was clear, he let his eyes turn to their nearly demonic state. Suddenly the ground under Scott shifted causing Scott to fall on his ass. Stiles laughed and Scott opened the car door to glare at the boy. He was pissed.

"What the hell, dude?" Scott demanded getting up and dusting off his ass.

"Well we're not getting any younger! Get in the car or I'll do it again!"

Scott glared at him before he got in. Scott reached to close the door but it already slammed shot and the car immediately sped off.

"You're in a hurry," Scott said putting his seat belt on, "gotta be somewhere?"

"Yes, actually. I have to go home and start some preparations for tonight." Stiles said looking on the radio clock. It was four o'clock, five more hours until the full moon.

"Tonight? Oh you mean the full moon. I'm really not looking forward to it…" Scott mumbled.

"Why not? Isn't it supposed to be all great and stuff?" Stiles asked. He thought that the full moon would feel liberating, to forget all your problems, all your secrets and just be one with nature. Even if it was for one night every month.

"Yeah but I'm afraid I'll go into town and kill people." Scott said looking out of the window. Scott really felt great during the full moon, he felt like nothing could harm him and the world was nothing but a giant playground. But he also feared the full moon's power, how it could make him shift and he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't control his wolf during it, not like Derek could. Derek could actually control his shifts during the night. Scott knew it would've cost Derek a long time mastering it but the man could do it.

"That's why I'm helping you." Stiles said smiling.

* * *

><p>Stiles walked in his room after dropping Scott home at his house, and felt something was off. He looked at his bookcase and saw one of them was missing. One of his spell books. For a second, Stiles thought it was stolen but then remembered he had taken it to school and left it in his locker. He admitted to himself it had been a pretty stupid move but he felt secure when he had it around. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a different book.<p>

Secretly, he wasn't planning this for Scott, he was planning this for Jackson. He knew the boy would try something stupid and would go to the Hale house tonight. So to protect the blonde jock's bucket from getting kicked by Scott or Derek. He would make sure to help Scott in not doing anything stupid. _I'm such a genius._ Stiles thought.

"Magical barriers…magical barriers…magical barriers…found it!" Stiles cheered. He stuck a post-it note on the page and closed it. Looking on his watch he saw it was half past five. Two and half hours until the full moon. He figured he could eat something before he would go to Derek's. Clutching his book in one hand he walked out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The front door opened, his father's voice filling the house. "Stiles? I'm home!" he yelled up the stairs.

"I'm in the kitchen," Stiles waved with his free hand, "what are you doing home so early?"

The man looked at the book in Stiles hand and frowned. "Yeah…uh I'm doing a double shift so I came home for a short nap. What are you doing with the family spell book? You know that book is very old and very fragile, and what is that– is that a post-it? What the hell is that doing there?" the man demanded.

"Dad, breathe, chill. I'm aware of the state of the book and that's why I'm taking good care of it. And for the post-it, I'm helping Scott tonight with the full moon so he won't go killer wolf on the town, ripping people's limbs off." Stiles said matter of factly.

The sheriff looked hesitant for a long moment before he nodded. "Alright. Just making sure you knew, because that book is v-"

"Very old. Yeah, I know dad." Stiles said. He sighed and opened the fridge looking for something to eat before he'd go to Derek and execute his foolproof plan. Letting out a very manly – no, really – squeal he found leftover pizza from the night before. He took out the box and almost ate a whole slice at once.

"That's just nasty." the man said with a grimace. His son was really disgusting when it came to eating, always have been and probably always will be.

"Yeah but you still love me anyway." Stiles said with a full mouth of pizza.

"And I always will." the Sheriff said with a smile. He stepped towards his son and gave him a brief hug patting the boy on his back. He loved his son so much he was scared to lose him. "And Stiles, _they_ want you to come Saturday, that's in two days, I don't know what they want but they said it had something to do with other supernatural creatures being mad with them, so that means you too."

Stiles face hardened, he hated going to the Head Wizards. He hated being _the_ Head Wizard. He was only eighteen how could he manage the whole magical world? At least he didn't have to do it all by himself. He wondered how his father did it all those years and still have a job next to that. "Okay, tell Emilio I'll be there." Stiles said glancing at his watch ten minutes until six o'clock he should probably get going now. He gave his father another hug and stepped back. "I'll see you later dad, and don't eat too much junk food when I'm gone."

"I won't. Now, go. And make sure you go to school tomorrow." The man said making a shooing motion with his hands.

"Already gone!" Stiles said as red flames engulfed him with a soft crackling sound leaving a few flames lingering in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiiii there. Who missed me? So I hope you like chapter six even though I didn't added much to the plot of the story, I think. But next chapter will be better.  
>And notice how I didn't give away too much about who <em>they<em> are? I'm just mean like that. So if anyone has any questions about my fic just ask away in the reviews!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll be back somewhere this month :) **


	7. Chapter 7

The Coven

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Stiles appeared in Scott's room, red flames flowing off his body.<p>

"Dude what the hell? Can't you at least use the window? Oh, by the way that was kind of cool." Scott asked almost hysterical…almost like Stiles.

"Nope, this is way more fun. So, are you ready for the full moon?" Stiles asked looking around in Scott's room. He sitting on his bed and was only dressed in a pair of pants, clutching his t-shirt in both hands. Stiles told him to be ready at six. There was a few minutes left. "And didn't I tell you to be ready at six?"

"Maybe if I knew you would just appear in my room instead of honking outside." Scott said pulling on his shirt.

"Not tonight. I don't want my baby to get hurt by you and Derek, so I'm teleporting. Hurry up!" Stiles said impatiently tapping his foot.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said standing up, "so how do we do this teleporting stuff?" he asked.

Stiles smirked and grabbed Scott's wrist. Scott felt a burning sensation in his body, warm – almost hot – flames wrapping around him like wings. The pressure he felt on his chest was almost too much to bear; it felt as if he was suffocating. He felt his feet standing on nothingness and was just floating in the air. The urge to shake Stiles' hand off and scream in agony was overpowering, but then his feet landed on solid ground and he could breathe easily again. He opened his eyes not knowing he shut them in the first place and fell to his knees his hands digging in the ground, wanting to throw up. He managed to regain himself and looked at his hands which were clutching leafs. Looking up he saw they were on the Hale property. Stiles had a concerned look on his face. _Why was he not affected by this?_ Scott glanced towards the house just as Derek storming out of his house, his usual angry expression on his stubbled face . He dropped his head in submission when his earlier dinner threatened to shoot out of him again.

Stiles' eyes widened when he saw Derek stomping towards him. He cocked his head. "Hey, Der-der, why so grumpy?" Stiles asked shifting his weight a little.

Derek never wanted to rip Stiles' throat out more. Maybe it was the full moon but he just wanted to things to the kid-bad things, things he couldn't say in public. Derek stopped right in front of Stiles face. He could smell the kid's breath. Mint, honey, rare spices and something warm that reminded him of his life before the fire. Derek eyes were glued to the lips in front of him and ached to capture them between his own, feel their tongues clashing with each other, becoming one. Then suddenly Stiles put his hand on Derek's chest to stop him because he was unknowingly inching closer to Stiles' lips.

Derek's eyes were met by Stiles' as he looked up. Stiles smiled faintly knowing what Derek was about to do. Stiles didn't look upset, he wanted this as much as Derek, but he was not going to admit it. Their eyes shot at Scott throwing up. They immediately stepped back from each other. Stiles ran towards Scott leaving behind a slightly panting Derek. "Jesus Scott…you alright?" Stiles asked putting a hand on Scott shoulder.

"Do I look alright?" Scott asked annoyed. Stiles looked back at Derek, his eyes flickering between electric blue and his normal grey.

"No I- sorry. Maybe we should've taken my Jeep. Guess it takes a long time getting used to teleporting." Stiles said. He felt kind of guilty but it was funny to see a werewolf puking his guts out.

"Couldn't agree with you more." Scott said standing upright again.

"Scott, quit being such a baby and get over it already! We have a full moon to deal with and the full moon doesn't wait on idiots like you!" Derek said from behind Stiles. Stiles shot Derek the most deathly death glare he had but the wolf seemed to ignore the boy. "Derek, could you maybe be less of an asshole for a moment? Teleporting for the first time isn't fun. Some people get heart attacks from the first time because of the pressure and the disorientation." Stiles snapped. Derek on the other hand still ignored the boy.

"What the hell are you two doing here? No, what are _you_ doing here, _Stiles_?" Derek asked. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. _How dare he speak to me like that, after he just tried to fucking kiss me! _Stiles thought, he was beyond pissed at the moment. A lightning bolt stroke behind Derek who jumped at the sudden sound and looked behind him to spot an enemy. "Don't you dare speak to us that way! You seriously don't know who _you_ are dealing with here, _Derek_!" Stiles yelled "And I'm here to help Scott not kill anyone."

"People, chill. Why are you two fighting? You two always fight but it was never this bad." Scott said looking between Derek and Stiles. "It's nothing, right Derek?" Stiles assured Scott looking at Derek. Where did this fight come from? Was it because they almost kissed? Was it because Derek thought Stiles turned him down because of the almost kiss?

Derek only gave a curt nod of confirmation. He was exactly thinking what Stiles didn't hope for. Derek was thinking he'd been turned down, thinking Stiles didn't want the wolf. But where the hell did these feelings come from? When did the older werewolf start to get jealous whenever Scott needed Stiles and whenever Stiles touched someone that wasn't him? "Let's go." Stiles announced turning on his heel and walking into the woods behind the Hale house.

"But what are you going to do?" Scott asked walking behind Stiles as Derek followed.

"You'll see," Stiles said smirking. "Derek where is the center of your property? I need to be there for it to work."

Derek narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust Stiles enough just yet. The kid was talking too cryptically for his liking. "What do you need it for?" Derek asked walking past Scott and next to Stiles.

"Well, I need it for a spell, to protect the humans from you, and you from the hunters who will definitely come to try to kill both your asses." Stiles said, his plan was fool proof, no harm could be done to the humans nor the werewolves...or that damn Jackson.

"Fine, follow me." Derek growled and led the way.

"Bro, what the hell are you going to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to make a force field so you can't get out and the hunters, and humans, can't get in."

"Okay, that sounds really good, no worries of killing people."

Stiles chuckled, "Nope, so you can be a good puppy and run around sniffing and killing deer." Scott smacked Stiles on the back of his head making the boy hiss out of pain.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Derek said curtly turning to the boys.<p>

"Great, let's get started!" Stiles said happily. He walked next to Derek looking briefly in his beautiful green eyes. Stiles opened his spell book the pages flipping on their own and stopped at the right page. "Um...maybe you take a step back, Derek." Stiles warned. Derek eyed him suspiciously but obeyed.

Stiles closed his eyes mumbling words in another language. The winds started to shift and turn. The leafs on the ground started turning around Stiles, who was still chanting. When he opened his eyes the air suddenly got heavy and Derek and Scott stepped back. There was a low booming sound coming from Stiles and in reverberated in Scott's and Derek's chest making them step back again. Stiles skin was glowing a light blue. Another low sound was heard and the blue of Stiles' skin started to expand around him. Stiles stopped chanting until he was inside a blue see-through meter-wide bubble of pure magic and turned to Derek.

"Could you attack me? I want to see if it works properly." Stiles asked.

Derek ground his teeth. Was the kid crazy? He was supposed to attack Stiles? What if he killed him? Sure, he was suspicious of the kid but…"No." Derek said.

"Fine." Stiles showed his open palm to Derek, mumbling in that ancient language again. Derek's breath hitched when he felt his control being totally shattered from his wolf and shifted. Stiles let his hand fall to his side.

"Go for it." Stiles asked smiling. Derek growled, never ever in his life lost control over his wolf like this and Stiles was going to pay for his 'prank'.

Scott stepped back not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. But he really wanted to know more about Stiles now since he made Derek shift without touching him. That must be some cool spell. Scott mentally noted to ask Stiles more about this.

Derek launched himself at Stiles, not caring for the shield that was standing between them. He would rip right through that dumb bubble. Derek screamed at the top of his lungs when he came in contact with the shield. He landed on the floor with a loud thud, smoke coming of his body.

Stiles looked concerned but didn't act on it. He didn't want Derek to get hurt. Somewhere he wanted to help Derek up, but the werewolf was getting up already.

Derek got up grunting he had minor scars which healed almost instantly. He dusted off his clothes and scowled at Stiles. Stiles just shrugged acting it was Derek own fault for doing what he did.

"Derek, you alright?" Scott asked.

"Shut the fuck up!" Derek snapped at Scott, "And hurry up!" Derek said pointing at Stiles.

Stiles just nodded and started chanting the spell again. The bubble started expanding again and Derek stepped backwards not wanting to get hurt again. Scott also was stepping backwards, he saw what happened to Derek and he didn't want the same to happen to him. But the bubble was still closing in on them. Derek hit head back against a tree and the bubble went right through him, not hurting him. Derek waved Scott over and Scott closed his eyes as the bubble went through him too. The wolves stood close to Stiles as they saw the bubble expand and disappear behind the trees. Stiles stopped chanting and turned to the wolves.

"So, I gave you two miles in each direction. Humans can't come in, you can't get out. But animals can so you can still hunt them. Oh and don't too far, please. I know when someone's in contact with the force field and I don't want to spend time looking for who it is, I'm feeling lazy today." Stiles said. It seemed as if the force field spell took nothing of his power and it didn't. One of the best benefits he could ever ask for. "Go on then…run, play, kill, do whatever werewolves do."

* * *

><p>Stiles was running for his life. The full moon was at its peak and was illuminating the woods, giving them an eerie look to it. He's been telephoning for what felt like ages but may have been only seconds. But someone was chasing his ass. Well, Derek was at least. Stiles used his magic to enhance his hearing and heard Derek was nearing so he teleported to the Hale house hoping it was far enough from Derek. Stiles disappeared in the flames and reappeared in front of the Hale house. Stiles ran in the house and up the stairs to Derek's room. Stiles thought he was safe until he heard the front door slam shut followed by heavy steps running up the stairs. Stiles braced himself to fight with Derek, he was tired of running. A soft growling was heard behind the bedroom door and Stiles knew it was Derek behind it. He summoned his magic to blow Derek out of the house. The bedroom slowly opened to reveal a blue eyed and panting Derek.<p>

"Derek, what are you doing?" he panted out as he tried to ignore how scared and…aroused he was by just watching the beautiful creature in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who missed me. I think in the last chapter I said that a new chapter wouldnt take a month..right? Well, woops. Anyways i've been busy... god i hate school. So much to do. Who can guess what the next chapter will be about? hehe. Next chapter will be I dunno when...sorry for cliffy I left you all behind with.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Coven Chapter 8

Derek just growled and walked towards Stiles sniffing the air. He heard Stiles heartbeat go erratic and wanted nothing more to calm it down. To claim Stiles as his, he has waited long enough for Stiles to come to him, but he never did, so he was going to Stiles. When he got close enough to Stiles he sniffed his neck, enjoying the scent that was uniquely Stiles'. He growled in approval when there was a spike of arousal in Stiles' scent.

Stiles couldn't believe he was so turned on right now. At first he wanted to fight Derek but all he could think of was how good Derek would feel inside of him. Stiles felt a shiver run down his spine.

Derek's cock twitched in interest and licked Stiles neck enjoying the salty taste of his skin, it tasted like heaven.

"Why do you taste and smell so fucking good? Stiles, I can't think about anything else but you," Derek said holding Stiles' hands above his head with one hand and the other running over Stiles' side.

"Derek..." Stiles moaned. He jerked his hips forward for more friction, for more Derek.

"What do you want Stiles?" Derek asked heavily in Stiles ear, teasing the ear shell with his teeth and tongue.

Stiles hesitated. He wanted this so bad, for so long. But maybe it was just the full moon and not Derek talking. But he was going to risk it anyways, "Kiss me, Derek"

Derek was on Stiles' lips almost instantly kissing him hard and full of passion. Their lips moving as if they had kissed many times before, as if they were made for each other. Stiles fought to dominate the kiss but Derek's talented mouth was stronger.

Derek's tongue slipped into Stiles' mouth and he enjoyed the taste of the boy. He let go of Stiles' hands and they wrapped around Derek's neck, Stiles' fingers gripping his hair. Derek pulled back from the kiss trailing feather light kisses along Stiles' cheek to his chin and neck leaving love bites at the spot and ending at his collarbone. His hands ran along Stiles' sides to the small of his back and finally grabbing the perfect two round globes of Stiles' ass and squeezing hard enough to pull a moan out of his body.

Stiles pushed himself off the wall and lead them both to Derek's bed, wanting to go further with this.

Derek lifted Stiles up by his thighs, Stileswrapping his legs around Derek's waist. They both came down on Derek's king-size bed, Stiles straddling Derek's hips pulling at his shirt for him to take it off. As soon as Derek's shirt was off Stiles crushed their lips together in a wet and passionate kiss. Derek ripped Stiles' shirt of not wanting to break the kiss earning himself a fairly hard smack on his chest.

Stiles moved down Derek's body trailing kisses along Derek's chest to his muscular abdomen. Licking and nibbling at the muscles that twitched under his touch. He unbuckled Derek's belt and pulled his jeans down to reveal Derek's cock twitching in his boxers. Stiles looked up at Derek to see him looking at him at him with lust-filled eyes, his mouth slightly open and panting hard. Stiles rubbed roughly at Derek's bulge, almost unable to wait for having it deep inside of him. He pulled Derek's boxers off and gripped the throbbing length in his hand.

"Derek can I...?" Stiles asked unsure. He never gave anyone a blowjob before, or received any for that matter so he didn't know what he was supposed to do, but with Derek it was different. It was like he had to do it, had to please Derek, had to love him or he felt incomplete. He wanted this, needed it.

Derek gave Stiles a single nod. He didn't think he would last very long if Stiles had him in his beautiful mouth, even when he was in Stiles' beautiful hand he felt like coming that instant, everything about the boy was so beautiful that it was almost unfair to the rest of the world. Derek had been with many others before but with Stiles he felt nervous, he felt like it was his first time again, the first time that counted and you would look back to and smile at the memory of it. The scent of Stiles made him crazy, made him want to bury his nose deep in Stiles neck and stay there forever, holding him close and let the world around them fade away.

Stiles inched forward licking the tip of Derek's already leaking cock, pumping slowly. He enveloped the head and sucked lightly. Hearing the growl that came from Derek was enough encouragement that he was enjoying it and took Derek further in his mouth holding on to Derek's hips to stop him from thrusting up, making Derek moan. He lapped at the sensitive vein at the underside of Derek cock savoring the taste of Derek. It had Stiles light headed, wanting more, wanting everything right now.

All too soon Derek pulled his cock out of Stiles mouth, he almost came in his mouth, not that it was a bad thing but he wanted to wait, he wanted to be deep within Stiles for him to spill his seed, to claim Stiles as his, to make the boy scream his name when he came underneath him.

Derek flipped Stiles over as gently as he could so that he was now on top and started taking Stiles pants off. Once the pants were off Derek nuzzled into Stiles crotch and licked at his balls through the fabric making Stiles moan out his name.

"Derek..." Stiles panted out he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted more.

"Tell me what you want, Stiles," Derek said barely above a whisper still nuzzling at Stiles' crotch, the hot air from his breath caused Stiles to quiver.

"I want you. I need you. Please, Derek," Stiles begged.

Derek pulled Stiles boxers down and off and before the boy's cock could land on his stomach he had it trapped in his mouth and was sucking hard.

A wet digit breached Stiles ring of muscles and searched almost desperately for something deep inside of him.

Derek kept sucking on Stiles cock sticking tongue in the slit to seek out the sweet taste that was within it. His finger found the bundle of nerves that had Stiles gasp and thrust his hips forward.

"Keep still," Derek commanded, the vibrations of his low voice going to the boy's cock.

Stiles moaned again, this was almost too much and not enough at the same time, Derek was taking this too slow.

Soon a second finger entered him and started stretching him. He let out a choked moan and gripped the sheets underneath him. There was a thin layer of sweet covering his body, he needed Derek to hurry up, he was a whimpering mess and they haven't even gotten started with the good stuff.

A third finger entered him and were constantly rubbing his prostate.

"Derek, now, please, now," Stiles moaned he couldn't make a coherent sentence in this state, he couldn't think about anything else than Derek.

Derek's fingers left Stiles who grunted in protest. Derek lined up with Stiles and carefully entered.

"God, Stiles. You're so tight," Derek growled.

"Keep going," Stiles said. He finally got what he wanted. He finally Derek was there, inside of him.

Derek let out a low loud moan when he was fully inside of Stiles, it felt so good. It felt better than everyone in the past. Nobody compared to Stiles, his Stiles. Finally he was his.

Derek began thrusting, slow at first making sure Stiles didn't feel any pain, only pleasure. Derek leaned forward to kiss Stiles, it was a passionate kiss. Derek pulled away and caught Stiles' earlobe in his teeth.

"I'm going to make this good for you, I promise," Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"Harder," Stiles begged.

Derek obeyed, putting more speed and force in his thrusts. Making sure that Stiles legs were securely around his waist he angled his thrusts so that he hit that sweet spot every single time.

Stiles couldn't stop moaning, he would've thought he sounded like a whore, but he didn't care because Derek seemed only to be encouraged by the sounds Stiles made.

He felt the familiar tightening feeling in his lower abdomen that meant he was about to come.

"Derek..." Stiles moaned, that was all Derek needed to know what he meant.

"I know, Stiles. Me too," Derek said, his voice filled with lust.

Derek sped up his thrusts until he was pounding into Stiles and panting hard. The air filled with the sound of balls slapping on flesh, heavy breathing and moans.

He got hold of Stiles leaking member and pumped with each thrust.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore, he had to come, he would die if he didn't.

"Come for me," Derek growled, pounding even harder into Stiles.

That was all Stiles needed as he came shouting Derek's name coming on his chest and stomach and even some on his chin.

Derek kept thrusting until he came deep inside Stiles filling him with his cum.

Derek rolled of Stiles landing next to him on his bed pulling up the covers to cover them both, he would deal with cleaning them off tomorrow.

After lying there for a couple of minutes to regain their breaths Derek finally had enough energy to speak. Derek smiled a little and turned his head to look at Stiles but he was completely still looking at the ceiling.

"Stiles?" Derek gently shook Stiles shoulder but didn't get any response.

Suddenly Stiles shot up from the bed and just sat there, talking to himself in that weird language again. The magic barrier that was outside burst like a bubble letting millions of little dots of lights fall to the earth. Stiles normally short brown hair turned jet black and grown making it fall to the middle of his back. Derek got out of bed and in front of Stiles in an instant. He looked Stiles in the eyes but they were in their demonic state again so Derek tried shaking him only to get him hands burned.

"Fuck!" Derek hissed angrily shaking his hands. "Stiles! Come on, snap out of it!" Derek yelled. Stiles didn't even acknowledged Derek's scream and simply kept chanting on. The house started shaking, a few things falling off the shelves and breaking.

"Okay, please don't kill me for this." Derek said softly and punched Stiles hard enough to knock him out. Stiles' hair immediately turned back to its original length and color when he got knocked out and the house stopped shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...chapter 8, first time I have ever written smut, and how did you like the ending? Kinda cruel...I know. And I know have been gone for a long time. I have no excuses for that. I was just having a bit too much fun irl. sorry :$<strong>

**And if there are any mistakes in the story they are completely mine seeing as my beta is on vacation!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again. I may have won the price for worst story-uploading ever. That's why I'm giving a long one and alot will happen in it. And sorry for the angsty beginning! I don't know what the hell was wrong with me. But I thought: whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Stiles woke up with a throbbing head ache and dried up cum on his stomach. The sun was already shining bright but he didn't want to open his eyes. He felt sick, sore and his jaw hurt like hell, he wanted to hug a toilet bowl and puke his guts out. What happened after he had sex with Derek? The sex felt amazing, so amazing that he passed out from sheer pleasure, he had a hard time containing his magic, it wanted to burst out of him.<p>

"Stiles," Derek said hovering above the teen, "what was that all about?"

Stiles opened his eyes slowly. He saw a man with black hair and a tan skin. "Emilio...?" He asked.

Derek growled, Stiles called him someone else just after they had sex the night before. "Who?"

Stiles eyes focused on the man. Huh, that's weird. "Nobody," he lied

"Stiles, I know you're lying, but what happened last night?" Derek demanded.

Stiles glanced at Derek. "What are you talking about? I just passed out after the best sex I ever had in my life...right?"

"No, you didn't. You was staring at the ceiling after we had sex, ignoring me, then you shot up and started mumbling in that weird witch language and your hair- it was long and black and your eyes- they were that in that weird state again. The house started shaking, which caused stuff to fall and break, and the barrier disappeared." Derek explained.

Stiles just looked away. He knew what happened but he was ashamed of himself for losing control of his magic like that, he could always control it never the other way around.

"I- uh, I don't know what happened." Stiles lied again.

"Tell me!" Derek growled out baring his teeth.

"Way to be romantic after sex," Stiles said sarcastically, "Get off me and I'll tell you. And where is Scott? I haven't seen him after you two were chasing me."

Derek growled again. "I don't know and I don't care about where Scott is. Now speak." Derek said rolling of Stiles and sitting on his side of the bed facing him.

"Fine," Stiles huffed sitting on the edge of the bed looking outside at the floating clouds. "What you saw was...you know how like Aang from Avatar can bend the elements but when in Avatar Trance his bending gets like a hundred times stronger? Well what saw last night was my Avatar Trance, but they totally ripped that. It's really hard to explain but the first witch in my family thousands of years ago was a female with long black hair, and every user of the family magic- when in witchy badass trance - gets long black hair because she kind of invented the witchy badass trance." Stiles turned to Derek to see him looking at him weirdly. "You following?" He asked. Derek nodded. Stiles continued. "But I always have control over it, I can summon and banish it whenever I want, but after what happened last night my control just...slipped. I don't blame you for what happened, because last night was really good."

"Hmm." Derek said standing. He walked in the bathroom and turned the water on leaving Stiles behind in his room.

Stiles let his head fall and stared at the floor underneath his feet. Looking around he saw the things that fell off the shelves, books, lamps some more books and a picture frame. Letting the picture frame come to him with his magic he looked at it and saw Derek on it along with his parents and a girl around Derek's age who thought was his sister. They all looked so happy, even Derek. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes sparkled. Stiles smiled; he never saw Derek smiling but when he did he looked a lot hotter.

He slighty turned his head towards the door when he heard it open followed by steps.

"You comin' in or not?" Derek asked standing against the door frame with a towel wrapped around waist. Stiles swallowed. Was he supp-

"Wait- uh, you mean with you? In the shower? Together?"

Derek chuckled, like actually chuckled. "Yeah together and naked." He said flirtatious.

Stiles looked at himself, he was in his boxer, had cum on and in his body, and he didn't smell too good either...that wasn't hot, at all. Stiles reluctantly got up from the bed made his way to the bathroom. The water was already running and hot. Taking off his boxers he slipped in the shower and under the spray moaning as the hot water hit his skin.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist kissing his neck, his wolf purring by the contact with his newly claimed mate.

"Stiles," Derek whispered, sending shivers down Stiles' spine, "I know last night was...unexpected but you've got to know that I really care about you but couldn't let myself fall in love with you." Derek said washing the boy's chest, massaging the muscles.

Stiles turned around in Derek's arm to look the man right in the eyes. "Why?" The boy asked.

"Because...because I've fell in love before and that person broke my heart and killed my family. And after I found out that you was a witch and I thought you were some kind of hunter so I figured the past was repeating itself, that's why." Derek finished.

"Kate..." Stiles said. He would crush that bitch like an ant for hurting Derek like this...his Derek.

Derek stiffened and let go of Stiles to wash himself. "How did you know?"

Stiles smirked a little, "I have my sources. But you don't need to worry about that."

Stiles turned around facing the other shower head and sighed. "You know Derek, after my mother died I didn't feel anything. I felt empty, I just wanted to sleep to escape the nightmare that was life. I'd lock myself in my room if I didn't anywhere. I'd put my mask on whenever I was outside, at school with friends or even Scott. People thought I was weird for not crying at my mother's funeral but...they didn't know how it made me feel on the inside, it felt like a part of my heart was ripped out and buried six feet under. I can't let people in that easily, it takes time, a lot of time because I'm afraid they will die, just like my mother." Stiles sighed, finishing up his shower he stepped out leaving Derek behind. He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around himself and sat on the toilet seat waiting for Derek to finish.

"Keep going." Derek said from under the shower. He wanted to hear what Stiles had to say, wanted to feel his pain. He knew how he felt, losing the one he loved. He knew how the emptiness felt, the mask, the faking. He wanted Stiles to be himself whenever he was with him, to trust him and not put the mask on in front of him.

"Well...by you it feels different. It feels like my walls just crumble down- and Derek let me tell you it's hard to let them fall, you don't even know they are building but one day they're just...there sometimes without even wanting them."

Derek turned the shower of and listened to Stiles, listened to his breathing, his heartbeat and to him talking. When he got out of the shower cabinet he saw Stiles sitting on the toilet with a single tear running down his cheek and looking at nothing in particular. "I know the feeling, I feel the same when I'm with you," he said as he got a towel wrapped around himself. He pulled Stiles of the toilet and into his bedroom. "Just so you know; I will never leave you, not even if I wanted to. You're all I can think of," Derek said as he got clothes out of his closet for him and Stiles. "Here try and see if those fit," he said soft as he handed Stiles clean underwear, socks, black skinny jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt.

Stiles took the clothes and looked at them they weren't bad, but not so much his taste, but they were his size.

"You bought clothes my size," Stiles said as he pulled on his shirt, "You sneaky little wolf you planned this all along," he said chuckling.

"Pshh, huh- uh no," Derek said playfully with a smile. He never smiled but being alone with Stiles in one room just had that effect on him. When he finished dressing he sat down next to Stiles and kissed him on the lips. It was a shallow kiss but it still made his lips and inside tingle and actually smile into the kiss.

"D-did you just smile…twice?" Stiles asked bewildered because he didn't get a good look but he felt Derek smile against the kiss.

"Hmm, our little secret. Don't want to risk my reputation of the big snarly sour wolf." Derek joked. He didn't mind letting his walls fall if Stiles could do that too.

"And you made a joke? In which parallel universe did I get fucked into last night."

Derek just chuckled. "So what did you want to do today?" Derek asked.

"First find Scott, go back to my place and to school." Stiles said.

"Sure but finding Scott will take some time." Derek said.

"Nope, don't think so. Here." He held his hand out for Derek but he was hesitant.

"Am I going to puke just like Scott?" Derek asked, because he really didn't want to puke.

"Maybe. Don't know." Stiles said honestly.

Derek held Stiles hand and immediately felt the pressure on his chest, the scorching heat and the miss of ground under his feet. He didn't like this.

It felt like an eternity before he felt the trusted ground under his feet again. His orientation was messed up, he had a headache and his world was spinning. Nope, he didn't like this, at all.

"Fuck! That felt horrible," Derek groaned clutching his head.

"Yeah, sorry. Scott said that too. It will get better after a few times," he said smiling, already walking at top speed towards Scott who was still sleeping against a tree.

Derek followed, swaying a little as if he was drunk. "Ugh- I'm never doing that again."

Stiles stood above Scott who had white feathers in his hair. "Scott! Scott, wake up!"

No answer.

Stiles huffed and kicked Scott in the gut, hard.

Scott awoke with an 'uhmpf'. "Motherf- oh. Hey Stiles, Derek. You know last night the barrier broke and the sky- it was beautiful and there was this giant bird, I tried to catch it because I was so hungry but I only bit it in its huge wing. Then it flew away. And how was your night?" Scott asked with a sheepish smile.

"Is he high or something?" Derek asked frowning.

"I'm not high! I mean it. It was huge and had beautiful wings. It looked tasty," Scott shrugged

Scott got up from the ground and dusted off his pants. "How come you two are together? You hate each other's guts! And you are wearing matching clothes. Did I miss something here?"

"N-n-no," Stiles said with an awkward laugh, "of course not l-like what would you be missing? Y-y-you're missing nothing." Stiles sputtered. Scott was far too observant sometimes.

"Stiles and I had sex. Stiles is mine now. Nobody is to touch him sexually but me. Got it?" Derek growled out it come out before he knew, his wolf was out of control and possessive.

Stiles groaned and facepalmed himself. He didn't mind the sex but Derek shouldn't tell everyone.

"So, Stiles," Scott said looking at his best friend, "you've been gay for a while, had a crush on Derek and now you're sleeping with Derek?"

"Surprise?" Stiles could feel he was blushing.

"Oh, thank god!" Scott exclaimed looking the happiest he's maybe ever seen him.

"Thank god?" Stiles and Derek questioned in unison, because this wasn't the reaction you'd expect when your best friend came out. You would expect anger or hurt for not telling them. Or you would even expect disgust or fear that their best friend might have a crush on you.

"Yes, thank god. Because all those times when we were training I could smell your arousal, like a lot of it. I know we're teenagers but...damn," Scott said making Stiles blush even harder, "but that means that Derek's gay too! Who would have taught that hunky, muscle-y Derek Hale would like to suck cock." Scott said bluntly leaving Stiles hanging with his mouth open.

"I'm not gay," Derek said through clenched teeth, "I'm bisexual, not that I'm going to need a woman anytime soon seeing I already found Stiles." Derek was going to ignore the comment of sucking cock even if it was 100 percent true, but only Stiles' cock though.

"Aawww," Stiles sang, "my wittle wolf is being cute, awen't you?" He cooed with a pout.

Derek growled and glared at Stiles and hit shoulder. If he had to put with this behavior from the boy for the rest of his life he might just kill Stiles. On accident. Of course.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked as he held on to his shoulder. It didn't hurt that much, thank god Derek didn't decide to leave a permanent mark on him. He had enough hickeys, no need for more marks of the wolf.

Derek shrugged and changed subjects. "Stiles you go home with Scott. I need have some business to do," he ordered.

"And by business you mean jerking off at Stiles' scent?" Scott asked boldly, earning himself a kick to the shin from Stiles and a glare from Derek.

"Do you have to be so stupid?" Stiles asked shaking his head in disbelief.

Derek looked at Scott to answer his question but he figured just smirking and shrugging would suffice.

"Derek!" Stiles whined his face going beat red once again, that was the third time in less than twenty minutes. He couldn't do such things when Scott was there.

Derek turned around and started walking towards his house, but Stiles wanted revenge and flicked his hand and Derek disappeared in flames.

Scott eyes widened thinking the wolf was on fire. But once he saw the evil look on Stiles' face he relaxed.

"Ready to go then?" Stiles asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah," Scott said as he reluctantly took a hold of the outstretched hand.

"There we go," Stiles warned and teleported.

When they appeared in Stiles room they saw a man sitting on Stiles bed. A man with tanned skin, shoulder-long wavy hair, brown eyes that were almost black and a pair of pure white angel wings that contrasted with other dark features. The man looked up and smiled at Stiles, his pearly white teeth bared.

Scott immediately went into fight mode and took a defensive stand and growled low in his throat. "Who the hell are you?" Scott demanded.

"Who the hell- or so you're the asshole that bit me last night, and took a chunk out my wing. Fucking prick," the man said as he recognized the boy.

"Emilio," Stiles snapped, "Be nice."

Scott glanced back and forth between Emilio and Stiles. "You two know each other?"

"Of course," Emilio said brushing his fingers through his left wing, "we ought to since I'm his Guardian, and have been for a long time."

"Guardian?" Scott asked frowning.

"My protector," Stiles said, "I'll explain everything."

Emilio stood up and folded his wings making them disappear in specks of light. "I guess you're Scott?" Emilio asked faking his interest.

"Uh...yeah. Hey." Scott said.

The two stood there for a few long drawn out moment staring each other down, Scott to assert dominance over Emilio and Emilio just to look at the boy, until Stiles broke the awkward silence. "Okay- Scott how about I explain everything to you now?" Stiles tried, just to lighten the mood actually but when he thought about it, it was a good idea "I've wanted to do that for a while..."

"Yeah, sure." Scott said.

Stiles sat down on his bed pulling Emilio with him. The desk chair rolled over to Scott hitting the boy in the back of his knees.

"Ouch," Scott said.

"Sit." Stiles ordered.

"Yes sir." Scott mock saluted as he sat down.

"There is no easy way of bring this so I'll just dump it on you. So, basically there are four types of mages: Voices, are like the stereotypical witches, can control the elements can manipulate things and summon creatures, that kind of stuff. Then there are Seers, which I think are self-explanatory," Stiles said. Emilio nodded but Scott was just looking intently looking if Stiles would elaborate, his face saying 'well?'.Stiles sighed, and Emilio chuckled. Scott could be so dumb. "Seers can see the future, past and the other realms. They can see you're aura and can almost see how you feel. You can't lie to a Seer 'cause they can see your past, they can also see through any kind of illusion and can see through other people's eyes. There are also some offensive skills but I really don't know much about that. Seers tend to keep it a secret. " Stiles paused waiting for Scott to digest the words, once Scott nodded Stiles continued, "Also there are Healers, they can cure almost every injury or illness, but they can also make you feel the worst pain in your life and make every injury or illness come back to you in an instant. But the last not usually practiced because it's seen as almost Dark Magic. Heelers also use protective magic, but not the kind I did last night." Stiles paused again waiting for Scott's slow brain to catch up. Scott nodded again so Stiles continued. "And then there are Guardians," Stiles said making Emilio shift, "They aren't angels if you think that, the wings are just a perk as they aren't the most offensive type but their wings are a natural shield against magic attacks, and they're really tough. But as you saw last night yourself they are just wings if you attack them physically you will most likely injure them. Guardians can also compel people to do anything, but not as strong as vampire compulsion."

Scott gasped at the word vampire. "Vampires exist?"

That made Stiles facepalm, "Of course they do. Do you really think that werewolves and witches are the only supernatural creates on this planet? Anyway, another thing they can do is make illusions, they can make you think you're in the most dried up parts of the world even if you're somewhere at the beach, so to speak. In other words: Guardians are the best ninjas to ever exist."

"Dude, that's freaking awesome." Scott said more to Emilio who just made an amused noice and looked at the wall behind Scott.

"Now let's talk about the Tribes," Stiles said as if he were a teacher, he was loving this, "every state in America has a Witch Tribe, it doesn't always have to be a big one. Some of them contain 20 people as to some in big cities can contain up to 100 people. Then there's an Alliance that contain 20 of the most powerful mages of America, I'm in that one but because I have bigger stuff to attend to so I leave someone in charge of that and if it's something important I'll see to it and he tells me everything I need to know and what's going on. And there's the High Council, or The Coven, that's where the world's six most powerful mages are seated. And that's where I come in the picture. The Council, or has a mage of every class, but because we have six people in it and only four classes we have two Healers and two Seers. The Healers are like best friend when they're together," Stiles said chuckling, "But the Seers are always fighting and ironically enough they're twins. The Council deals with the problems the magical world faces. It makes the decisions about Dark Wizards to kill them or not and legalize any new spells or criminalize the older ones. Also in America there are five Witch Courts where small offenders can be dealt with within a month. Bigger offenders go to the High Council. " Stiles smiling. Scott was clutching his head and grunting.

Stiles looked at Emilio. 'To much info?' he mouthed. Emilio nodded.

"Okay, I think that'll be all for today. I'll tell you more…whenever. And we need to go to school, which I would gratefully skip today but that would make my dad pissed. We already missed the first two periods so we need a good excuse." Stiles said. Suddenly he smirked. "I'll tell them we went to the for a STI-test. And that I went with you for moral support."

Scott eyes widened. "Are you serious? No! What will Allison think? She will think I cheated on her."

"You could tell the teachers that Stiles got the test. Seeing he could get a STI from fucking a wolf." Emilio said bluntly, Stiles turned toward Emilio with an angry face. Scott's eyes were lighting up in an dangerous way.

"How the hell did you know?" Stiles asked angry.

"When the bubble broke, last night. I flew here to see if you were hurt, because your magic was acting out. But when I saw you with the brute of a wolf I got angry and flew away, into another wolf. So…that's how I know." Emilio deadpanned. He tried to act like it didn't hurt him, but it did. He thought Stiles would be one of the few he could trust. Apparently not. Because the damn wolves always had to fuck everything up.

"Well, I thought I felt your presence. Derek must heard me mention your name. Oh well. Can't help that anymore," Stiles babbled. This was awkward. Emilio saw him after having sex with Derek. "You saw I was acting out and you didn't help me?" Stiles asked Emilio, anger slowly rising in his voice.

"Listen, you two, I'd really like to listen to all this talk but if we don't get to school now they will call my mom before I give them an excuse. And my mom won't be happy." Scott said with a pained face.

_Right. School. _Stiles thought. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over yet." He said pointing a finger at Emilio who just nodded.

"Fine, so how's my new school going to be?" Emilio asked innocently.

"Yeah, it's okay, the teachers suck bu- wait! How do you mean your new school? You mean my school? Beacon Hills High School? Like where Scott and I go to school together? That school? You're going there now? How could I have n-" Stiles ranted, but Emilio simply put his hand over Stiles mouth and started walking out of the room.

"Dude…Em is totally going to our school…" Scott said shocked to which Stiles nodded.

* * *

><p>"Yes thank you. Goodbye," Em said as he received his schedule from the woman behind the counter.<p>

"Care to explain why you're here?" Stiles asked.

"Nah, I'd rather not," Em said smiling and squinting his eyes causing him to look like an overly happy dog. It was kind of cute. Em stepped away and started walking away from Stiles only to get his schedule stolen from his hands.

"You took every class I have? How do you even know which classes I take? How do you even know I take German?" Stiles was bombarding Em with questions, but he needed to know why. Em never did anything like this without reason.

Em was breathing a little harder. Stiles couldn't know. Not yet, at least. He had to hear it for himself. "Because…because your father told me to. He was getting worried with your wellbeing so he sent me here. Yeah." Em said with a firm nod. That would keep him satisfied. At least until he heard the news himself. And it wasn't actually lying since his father actually gave him Stiles' schedule

"My d- god that man has really done it now. Does he actually think I can't defend myself? Hello, newsflash, I'm fucking 18." Stiles groaned. His father was really trying to torture him. How would he be able to sex Derek up now that there was a constant bodyguard by his side that – just his luck – totally detested werewolves.

"Yes now could you quit yammering and walk. We've got German."

"Gewiß, mein Herr." Stiles said.

Scott left the other and went to his class where he had History with Allison.

German was the worst class he had. He didn't even want it, he already had French and Spanish. But the language barrier was not fun in the High Council, so he had to do his best to learn all those languages. And they did their best to learn the other languages, especially English. But that wasn't the worst thing about German. The worst thing that could happen was that he had German with a certain someone who he didn't especially like.

Jackson.

Who would have thought Jackson had German. Stiles guessed it was pretty useful is he was going to rich in the future he'd have to learn German. Jackson was sitting next to him, with bandages around his hands. He could have known. Of course Jackson would go to the Hale residence on a full moon. That boy is just asking to be killed. And to top it off, Jackson was intensely staring at Stiles who pretended to not notice. But those eyes burned on his face, he could almost feel the heat radiating of Jackson.

He was livid.

As soon as German class finished Stiles tried to run, but he was grabbed by Jackson and before he could react, pulled to the nearest empty class room.

Now, if this was Derek manhandling him he would totally get a hard-on and be ready to fuck and sw- this was not the time! Mind out of the gutter and concentrate! He could be killed and nobody would find him. He'd be lying here for days, his father crying his eyes out because of his lost son until the janitor found him, that is.

After manhandling Stiles into a chair Jackson began pacing back and forth. He was mad his hands were permanently damaged, or so the doctors said; third degree burning all covering his hands. Jackson stopped pacing and turned to Stiles. "You did this," Jackson yelled lifting his bandage-wrapped hands, "And don't try to deny it. You did this!" Jackson yelled even harder.

Stiles glared at Jackson. How could he not have felt his presence when he touched the barrier? Maybe he touched it when he was running and teleporting for his life or during the mind-blowing sex. "Maybe, just for once, you should not stick your nose in someone else's business. It could save your life."

"Are you threatening me, Stilinski?" Jackson snorted. He could kill the boy with his bare hands if he wanted to.

"No, I'm not. Because you're not worth it. Just so you know, you should be lucky you only had your hands burned, and didn't get killed. Because if I didn't put up that shield y-" Just when Jackson interrupted him Stiles knew he said too much. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"You put up that thing? What the hell is going on here? Are you all freaks?" Jackson was shocked, and jealous. Even McCall's stupid friend had powers, everyone had something, except for him. Jackson was beyond pissed. He tensed his jaw and stared pacing again

"No I do not. You didn't hear that. I was just rambling on and on and on…you know me. Crazy Stiles, always talking bullshit. Now, if you don't mind, I think I should get going." Stiles said. He stood up from his chair and quickly walked to the door opening it only for it to be slammed shut again. Slowly looking up he saw Jackson standing in front of him, a crazy look in his eyes, jaws tensed.

"You are going nowhere until you get your weird friend Hale to get me what I want. Or else."

Stiles snorted. "Oh my God, I'm sorry…are you threatening _me _this time?"

"You should watch it, Stilinski. I am _not _nice when I'm angry." Jackson growled.

Stiles just smirked thinking about ways to kill Jackson that instant. But he couldn't. No, because his dad would kick his ass for it. And he was pretty sure he was going to die too if the Council found out. Damn. Stiles smirk turned into a scowl and his chocolate-brown eyes into the fearsome state. "Neither am I," Stiles said seriously.

Jackson almost wet his pants when it happened, Stiles was scary as hell. But he wouldn't show it. Too confident for his own good Jackson took a step forward to barricade the door even more.

"Stupid Jackson, you just got yourself hurt, _again,_" Stiles said talking to him as if he was a little kid.

Jackson felt his back burning up, _no, _it was the door. The door was scorching hot causing the poster that hung on them to incinerate. Jumping away from the door he pulled his jacket of, which had a hole in the back, and threw it behind him.

Stiles didn't even look back at Jackson as he panicked. He would live, so why worry? Stiles' hand reached for the still hot doorknob and turned it, not feeling the heat of it. Turning back to Jackson he gave him another smirk and sweetly said, "Bye Jackson, had so much fun talking to you." And with that Stiles left the classroom and headed towards to the cafeteria.

Looking for his usual group of friends Stiles – plus Emilio and Lydia – innocently sat down without saying a word.  
>Scott, Allison, Lydia and Emilio all stared at Stiles and didn't look anywhere else. Stiles sighed and looked up with the best poker face he could manage "What?" Stiles asked, "Do I have something on my face?"<p>

"What did you do?" Scott asked suspiciously. He knew Stiles did something, Stiles never is so quiet, or sweet, or not gawking at Lydia.

Stiles cursed inwardly. Scott knew him too well. Damn. "I don't know what you're talking about…" Detecting his own lie, he inwardly cursed again.

Scott narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "Whatever dude. Anyway," Scott announced happy, "Lydia suggested we go to a party. She wants to get over Jackson and pick up some other hot guy." Scott said.

Stiles turned to Lydia and she gave him an arrogant look with a raising her eyebrow. "Well?" Stiles asked.

"Yes I am taking you to a party. Just don't be yourselves, except for you Allison…and Scott. And new kid, Emilio, right?" Lydia said glancing at the people she mentioned.

Emilio nodded and continued eating his fruit salad.

"Oh! Well!" Stiles huffed, "Only I have to change myself. Joy. You people sure know how to murder a flexible, intelligent, funny, handsome young man's self-esteem." Stiles faked his hurt and gripped his heart.

"Shut up Stiles." The four said in unison.

Allison spoke up, "Lydia, where is this party? And how late is it?"

"Great! You're coming!" Lydia said with glee, "The party is tonight in the old warehouse down town. It starts at 11 until dawn. Even people from other towns are coming. There's supposed to be this awesome band coming tonight." She said.

"Oh, well, thank god it's Friday, huh?" Stiles said happy popping a French fry in his mouth.

"Dude, do you know what happens at those kind of parties? People die of drugs and get stomped to death by the dancing crowd." Scott said with a scared look on his face. He really didn't want to get crushed to death by hundreds of feet, even if he would just heal.

"You guys going as well? To the party I mean." Danny asked stopping at their table as he was making his way to Jackson.

"Yes, we are. But this is the only time I condone such a party, because I just broke up with Jackson and I want new meat. Pun intended." Lydia said to Danny, her face smiling but her voice full of determination and anger.

"Cool..." Danny said hesitantly, "me too. So I guess we'll see each other there?"

"Yes. We will." Lydia said crudely.

After Danny walked away and sat down next to Jackson Lydia let out a groan.

"Why were you being so harsh to Danny, he's the sweetest guy in the school." Allison asked. She was right though, Danny wouldn't even hurt a fly.

"I know, sorry. It's just that he is Jackson's best friend and he will definitely tell Jackson everything I just said." Lydia said looking at Jackson's table. And she was right Danny was telling Jackson something making Jackson focus on Lydia with a big smirk on his face.

"What else can you expect?" Scott asked, "They're best friends. I would also tell Stiles everything and Stiles would tell me everything, right Stiles.?"

"Right!" Stiles exclaimed, "Like how I know that Allison has a cute little mole on her left inner thigh." Stiles said nodding.

"And that's how I know Stiles is gay and that last night he got fu- " Scott couldn't finish sentence because Stiles hand flew up to his mouth to hush him up.

"Nobody needs to know that, thank you." Stiles hissed at Scott.

"You're right, nobody needs to know all that crap," Em said. He stood up taking his tray with him and left the table.

"He's…nice?" Allison said.

"He's alright once you get to know him," Stiles said absently as he watched Em storm out of the cafeteria.

The bell rang, meaning lunch was over and everyone had to get back to their class. But the only problem about that was that he had math with Lydia and Scott and she was already giving him strange looks after Scott's reveal. And Em was nowhere to be seen, great.

"So you're gay?" Lydia asked as she sat next to Stiles which was Scott's seat, but she didn't care and told him to sit somewhere else.

"No! Well...kinda? Maybe? Yes, I'm gay." Stiles admitted with his head hung low.

"And all those years of you trying to seduce me, what was that? And how can you be gay if you have such an awful fashion sense? And why can't you be well-groomed like Danny?" Stiles was bombarded with questions he didn't know the answers for, except-

"Hey! How do you mean my awful fashion sense?" Stiles felt hurt. He liked the way he dressed.

"Out of all that you only remember the fashion sense..." Lydia sighed, "You know, for a smart person, you're pretty dense."

Stiles felt even more hurt after that, first she disses him on his clothes and then she is calling him stupid. The universe has been way too tough on him. What has he done wrong to be called such ugly names by the one he used to love?

"-you're not even listening. You know what, fine. I don't really care anyway." She said, starting on her math problems she could have finished long time ago if she wasn't talking to Stiles. But it still bugged her, not that she would have dated Stiles, because god no, but because she wanted to know who this person was for him to get Stiles over his crush for her. Lydia was on a mission to find out more about this person, and if Lydia's calculations were right she would meet this mystery guy tonight.

"'Kay" Stiles said. And he too started on his math problems.

* * *

><p>After school Em drove home with Stiles, Scott driving home with Allison. Stiles needed to walk with Emilio alone.<p>

"So…what was that in the cafeteria?" Stiles asked glancing at him out of the corner of his eye.

Em sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this. He was not about to start drama with the boy. He was not the type to make this into a Twilight type of thing. Two people fighting over some angsty teenager. "I really can't believe you, you know. I tell you werewolves killed my parents and then you go and befriend one of them and _fuck_ the other." Em said now turned in his seat to get a better view of Stiles.

"No, you can't blame me for this. Scott was bitten, this wasn't his choice," Stiles said. He couldn't believe Em was actually angry at him for falling in love, "And for Derek, I think I can make my own choices. I am really sorry that your parents were killed by werewolves, but that does not mean all werewolves are like that."

Emilio sighed, Stiles just didn't understand how dangerous werewolves were. "Fine, whatever."

After their little conversation it was quiet in the car. That awkward silence when both wanted to say something but neither of them did.

When they got home Derek was sitting in the living room looking at the TV. As soon as he smelled that Stiles wasn't alone and with some stranger he jumped up growled at Emilio fully in his wolf form. "Who the hell is he?" Derek snapped at Stiles but not breaking eye-contact with the stranger.

"Will you calm the fuck down, Derek?" Stiles snapped, he was already pissed and dealing with a possessive werewolf wasn't helping his mood. "Derek, Emilio. Em, Derek. Now you know each other, so please calm down, Derek."

"Good to see you have such a good taste in men Stiles," Em said sarcastically, "I'm in the backyard if you need. Which clearly you don't." Em passed Derek and didn't acknowledge him, which made Derek growl.

"Who the hell is he, Stiles?" Derek asked again this time less wolfed-out.

"Emilio, my Guardian-" Once again Stiles was cut off mid-sentence

"And that is?" Derek asked. His eyes showed that he wanted answers, all of them.

Stiles decided he might just as well tell him since Derek was already here. They sat down on the couch next to each other and Stiles told Derek about the types of witches and their powers, the Witch Tribes, the Alliance and The Council and what his responsibilities were with them. He even told Derek that he had an appointment with the Council tomorrow.

"But what is he_ doing_ here?" Derek asked. The story was nice and he soaked it up like a sponge but he wasn't getting answer to his question.

"My dad thought it was a good idea. He thinks I'm not safe."

"How does he mean not safe? I'm here to protect you. And don't you have a lot of magic to use against whatever threat comes your way?"

Derek had a point. What was Emilio doing here? "Yes that might be, but I can't defend myself against very large groups of whatever. And as I am one of the Six there are always people trying to kill me. And Emilio is sworn to protect me. Even if it costs him his own life," Stiles said trying not to sulk about the last part but apparently didn't do a good job because Derek swung his arm around him and leaned back into the couch.

"He's not going to die, you'll make sure of it." Derek said.

* * *

><p>Emilio came back inside just when they were together on the couch mindlessly watching TV. "Stiles you still going to the party? Because it's nine and I want by Lydia on time."<p>

"Yeah, still going. And where are your clothes? And where are you sleeping?" Stiles asked.

"Guest bedroom. And I'm going to take a shower." Em said before heading upstairs.

"He's strange." Derek said. The man thought he was a bit weird, not that he didn't particularly _hated_ but the boy just had a weird vibe around him. Equally, if not more, eerie as the same vibe Derek had.

"I know, he just needs to get used to this town. He never stayed here longer than a day or so. Now he's living here," Stiles said. And then it popped into his mind, "Are you coming to the party with me?"

"Oh no, I'm not going to some party with sweaty, bouncing, hormonal, high teens." Derek said stern.

"But Derek," Stiles whined with puppy dog eyes, "this could be our one day anniversary, don't you remember how we poured our hearts out to each other? Remember the amazing sex we had? Picture that same awesome sex tonight, or tomorrow when we wake up after a night of dancing. Dancing together me grinding all on you, your hands feeling me up," Stiles said as his arguments became hotter and his voice deeper and softer, "wouldn't you love it?"

"Stiles, I swear to god if you don't stop now I'm going rip your throat out."

"Fine. But you know...I could always force you with my awesome witchy powers. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Stiles asked with a smirk.

Derek narrowed his eyes and growled a low in his throat, "Are you threatening me, Stilinski?" Derek took a few steps toward Stiles until he was right in front of him, so close he could feel Stiles' breath against his face.

"Oh no," Stiles said, "just stating something. And you know…my dad will be working all night long. Until late, like, next-day-10-AM late. And tomorrow I don't have to do anything until six o'clock, so we'll have enough time to just _fuck_," Stiles said whispering the last word in Derek's ear.

"Better not make a promise you can't keep," Derek said. He turned Stiles head with both hands on each cheek. Slowly his lips almost met Stiles'.

Stiles moaned into the kiss but pulled back, faster than Derek would have liked. "Who said I can't keep my promises?"

"I can't believe I actually said yes to this," Derek sighed. He was riding Stiles and Emilio to the party down town. Scott was driving with Allison and Lydia in the car behind them.  
>The drive to the warehouse was twenty minutes, twenty minutes of awkward silence between Emilio and the other two. Derek thought the boy was really weird but didn't comment on it. He wouldn't want Stiles to think he was jealous.<p>

Stiles just sat in the car making small talk with Derek, he tried to include Em but the only answer from the boy was a sound, not even a word, a sound.

After the long drive that seemed to last forever, they arrived at the warehouse. The thumping music could be heard from the outside. There were drunk kids everywhere, yelling, singing and occasionally throwing up.

And that was outside.

Derek groaned and slowly got out of the car, trying to stall as much as possible. But unlike Derek Stiles ran out the car, bouncing up and down ready to party.

Em got out after Stiles and lit a cigarette as he stood by the door of the warehouse waiting for the others.

Scott, Lydia and Allison came after them, Scott just as happy as Stiles. Lydia went to Em.

"You know that smoking kills, right?" Lydia said with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know. Everybody dies eventually." Em said nonchalant blowing out the smoke and leaning against a wall next to the door.

"I know, but this way you will die sooner." Lydia said with a frown on her face and hand on her hip.

"Yeah, thanks. But I still won't stop." Em said with a snark. It was not like he could get cancer. Supernaturals simply weren't affected by human diseases.

Their bickering continued for a little while until Stiles broke it off. "Lydia, let Em just kill himself if he wants. I told him to stop already but he won't. So…yeah."

Em agreed with a nod and threw his cigarette away and blew the last of the smoke out. "Let's get inside. It's cold out here."

Everybody agreed and made their way inside. Inside there were lights flickering, bodies jumping and thumping music. The music was so loud they could barely hear themselves think. Lydia, Allison Scott and Em ran up to the dance floor ready to party. Derek and Stiles just stood there looking at the place, well, Stiles was just waiting on Derek to move. Because there was no way in hell Stiles was going to dance without Derek.

"You still coming, Derek?" Stiles screamed in Derek's ear. Even though he couldn't hear himself he was pretty sure Derek could hear him nevertheless. Stiles knew for sure that Derek heard him when Derek scrunched his face up in horror.

"You seriously want to dance?" Derek yelled back into Stiles' ear. Derek should have known the answer because Stiles was practically radiating with joy.

Derek sighed and nodded and let Stiles drag him onto the dance floor.

Stiles was jumping like a fool and Derek couldn't help but feel ashamed for the hyperactive teen, he wished nothing more than just disappear. He would just have to wait until a slightly better song came on.

* * *

><p>Stiles kept bouncing and bouncing until a slower and more sensual beat came on, then he was pulled against Derek, his back against the man's front. It was the most exciting dance Stiles has ever done and he'll be damned if he didn't enjoy it.<p>

The werewolf was grinding his half hard cock against Stiles' ass and inhaling the sweet scent of Stiles – his natural scent mixed heavily with the scent of arousal – making him only harder in his pants. His hands were sliding from Stiles abs to his hips and back, lightly digging nails into the skin.

Their hips were moving in sync, as if they had done it forever. After a few seconds Stiles turned and pressed their erections together and began kissing Derek, if all teeth and tongue.

Most of the people around them looked at the two men when they knew something was going on between them, most of them were rather disgusted by the show of PDA – and just plain homophobia – and the few others thought it was hot and followed the example with their own partner.

Derek and Stiles parted after they couldn't kiss any longer and were in need for air. Stiles looked up at Derek and saw that his eyes were slightly blue. "Am I that good?" Stiles asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes," Derek said. He looked at Stiles swollen lips and growled, they were in a warehouse when they could've been in Stiles' bed having sex right now. At the thought of having sex Derek's cock twitched. "Why are we here again?"

"To have a good time." Stiles said. He grinded his dick against Derek's a bit harder.

Derek made a sound and continued grinding dicks.

A few guys made their way to the dancing couple to express their disgust. "Hey fags, if you two don't want to get beat up I suggest you stop spreading you fag-ness and do it somewhere else."

Derek and Stiles – who turned around at the voice – looked at the eight guys standing around them. They were buff – steroid-buff but buff nonetheless – and laughed. As if eight guys could stop them. Stiles started cracking up and apparently the guys didn't like it.

"Dude, Connor, you're just gonna let that fag laugh at you? You should beat him up," some other guy in a white wife beater said. The other nodded and gave Derek and Stiles dirty looks. You could even hear his dumbness as he spoke, those stretched out words and the way he spoke, as if he had something hot in his mouth. As if he needed to think about the next words he was about to say.

Pathetic.

The people around them just watched and did nothing. Too afraid to get beat up by the roid monkeys or silently agreeing with them.

"Yeah, _Connor_, you're just gonna let this fag laugh at you?" Derek asked as he glared at Dimwitt and Connor. He wrapped his arm around Stiles in an protective way but Stiles pulled his body away from the arm. He could smell the anger rolling off Stiles.

He was pissed.

"Yeah, Connor, you gonna let me laugh at you. Because what could be worse than a fag laughing at you, in your face, in front of all these people. That would suck for your ego, wouldn't it, bitch." Stiles said. He wasn't supposed to say bitch, but it just came out of his mouth before he knew it.

"Now you have sealed your own fate. You just wait. The only reason you are still alive is because there are too much witnesses." Connor said. He started walking away and his bitches – this made Stiles laugh silently – followed him.

The crowd spread like an ocean to let the guys pass. They looked at Stiles and Derek for a second then continued on dancing with their friends. Stiles turned toward Derek and smiled a little. "That was…fun?" Stiles said with a bemused face. Derek sighed and pulled Stiles behind him as he started walking for some seats.

On the upper floor there was a man who watched everything happen below. He gave an wicked smile started walking down the stairs and out the warehouse. "Perfect."

"Aaah," Stiles said as he sat down on a leather couch, "that's the stuff!" Stiles and Derek were in a slightly less noisy part of the warehouse. They could finally hear themselves think.

"What was that about?" Derek asked as he closed his eyes for bit. He was not even worried for Stiles' safety. Kid could handle himself.

"Having fun," Stiles said darkly as he laid his feet on Derek's lap, "didn't look as if you minded a few minutes before what happened with Douche."

Derek opened his eye slightly to look at Stiles, "I don't."

"Great, then I think we should leave. It's already 4 a.m. and I think I'm going to die if I dance any longer."

"Finally," Derek said, "but what about Emilio?"

Stiles rubbed his chin as he thought about it. "He has a key so maybe Allison can drive him."

Derek agreed, so they both got up to look for the others. They found Allison first and asked if Em could drive with them, she said yes gave Stiles a quick hug and Derek a nervous smile. He gave a grimace back. After Allison they went in search for Em who was quite heavily making out with some guy in the back of the warehouse. Stiles tried to tell them they were going home and he could drive with Allison. The only thing that came from the boy - between kissing - was, "Yeah. Okay. I'm. Okay. Allison."

Stiles rolled his eyes and went outside, to get blasted with cold air. "God…DAMN. That feels good." Stiles yelled. It was clammy inside and he wanted to get out of it a long time ago. He walked to the car next to Derek enjoying the cold air. But that enjoyment was cut off as he heard the horrifying voice of those apes again. _Why can't I have one, just one, good day _he though.

"Hey faggots, forgot about us didn't you?" Connor yelled from across the parking lot. He laughed and laughter joined, more voices than before.

Stiles turned around and saw at least thirteen guys standing in front of them. Some of them guys who were standing by when the apes first appeared. Great. Stiles sighed. "I was trying to, but your hideous face kept haunting me whenever I blinked."

A few guys laughed but were silenced when Chris glared at them. "Let's see if you have such a big mouth after we kick your fucking ass," he said and began walking toward Stiles and Derek.

Derek's eyes flashed blue for a second, "Take one more step and I will rip you to shreds," he growled, "I warn you."

"Oh looked fag boyfriend is protecting small fag boyfriend, how sweet." Connor said.

"Oh no, I am just trying to protect you, from him," Derek said as he pointed to Stiles.

"As if he could do anythi-" Connor couldn't finish his sentence due to mouth full of fist.

It happened in the blink of an eye- literally. As soon as Connor closed his eyes a bit too long because of the alcohol Stiles was in front of him with fist by his face. He couldn't escape it. Stiles may or may not have cheated, because Connor flew backwards and landed hard on the pavement.

Stiles stood there and laughed. "Sorry, you were saying? I'm so rude sometimes."

Connor stood as fast as he could but damage was already done, no more saving his pride.

The other thirteen-plus guys stood shocked at the scene. Seeing their leader on the ground like that made the situation a lot more real, Stiles guessed, because a few of them ran away.

The remaining handful of boys that stayed charged at Stiles at once. They should have been sober to really compete with Stiles because he knocked them out one by one. Two of them with a punch to their temples. Two other with roundhouse kick and the other liver punches.

After the fight Stiles dusted of his clothes and walked past Derek towards Derek's car.

Derek stood there with a blank face looking at pile of knocked out men, his cock pressing against his jeans because, holy shit, that's why. He shook himself out of the trance and got in his car. He couldn't look at Stiles. He just focused on the road. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Hmm? Oh, The Coven. Or High Council, whatever. Anyway, they like for their people in it be protected, and that's be able to protect yourself." Stiles said absently.

"Okay." Derek said. His mind was too full of everything to ask further question. Mainly too full of things he could do to Stiles.

They drove in silence to the teen's house sometimes giving each other sideway glances but nothing beyond that. They arrived at Stiles' drive way and sat in the car for a few moments. "So," Stiles said to break the silence, "wanna come in?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah, sure." He was still looking right in front of him.

"'Kay, then." Stiles said awkwardly. He got out of the car and looked behind him to see if Derek followed. When he saw he did he went to his front door. He wasn't even inside and Derek attacked him and hurled him over his shoulder. Not that Stiles really minded, there was some awesome view from his position. Nope, he didn't mind at all.

The werewolf threw Stiles on his bed, he wanted this all night and only now he was able to get it. He pulled his t-shirt up and off and looked at Stiles.

He was sleeping.

Derek froze. Was the boy serious? Did he seriously fall asleep?

"Stiles!" Derek whispered harsh.

"Yeah…mmhmm…I'm," Stiles snored, "a..wake." The boy rolled on his side and cuddled his pillow.

Derek should have facepalmed but he couldn't. Because he couldn't believe his eyes. Stiles was actually asleep and to make it worse he said he was awake. Derek sighed and took of his pants and Stiles clothes and crawled in bed next to Stiles who immediately grabbed him, put a leg over his thighs and put his head on his chest. He reminded Derek of a koala hugging a tree. It was kind of cute. He let himself fall asleep a few minutes later, enjoying the scent and heartbeat of the koala.

* * *

><p>"Stiles! Dude! Wake up! Woah, Derek!"<p>

Stiles awoke with a start, his heart pounding in his throat because of Scott who was standing in his door panting and with a serious look on his face.

This couldn't be good.

Derek grabbed Scott by the neck and yelled, "What is your problem? Ever heard of calling?"

"Derek, stop," Stiles said. "Scott, what is it." Stiles really didn't have a good feeling about this, not at all.

"Your- Your dad- he's in the hospital. He was attacked by the alpha!" Scott said. He was still panting. But Stiles didn't hear it. He heard nothing. He simply got up, put on clean clothes and disappeared in red flames.

Scott and Derek looked at each other, making a silent agreement to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm horrible for all those cliffhangers. Esp. when i almost never update LOL. I dont care lol. If you see any errors...sorry. my fault.<strong>

**Love y'all! **

**-H4Y **


End file.
